


Watcher

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Daemons, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在十歲時解救了一隻雪地狼伴靈，此後，這隻狼常常出現在他的夢裡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伴靈AU(《黑暗元素：黃金羅盤》)+冰與火背景
> 
> 借用其設定及背景，並非完全參照原著設定。
> 
> 可能有許多Bug，敬請見諒/或糾正，謝謝

 

 

　　小孩是天真無邪的，同時，也意味著單純且毫不掩飾的殘忍。

　　

　　※※※

　　他睜開眼，不確定自己是什麼時候出現在這裡的，抬頭，望了望天空，天空是灰蒼色的，有冰涼的東西降落在他的臉頰上，像冰的溫度。 **下雪了。** 他想。

　　眨了眨眼，他思索著自己為什麼會出現在這裡，卻又懶得去追溯原因，反正，他現在就在冰天雪地之中，還好，有一身溫暖的羊毛衣及披風裹著自己。回頭，他聽到了喧鬧聲，好奇加上更多的疑惑——那是屬於孩子們的歡笑，但更像戲謔。不清楚聲音來源的孩子們在做些什麼？或許他們撿到了一隻從樹梢上掉下來的小鳥？還是遇到了從森林那端迷了路、不小心闖進村莊裡的小鹿？

　　 **村莊？** 為什麼他會在村莊？依他的身份地位，不可能獨自出現在沒有騎士、守衛們保護之下的偏遠村莊裡。他現在應該在城堡中，為什麼他會跑到北方的、荒涼的村莊裡呢？對了，他想起來了，因為父親要和北方諸侯商討關於如何保衛北境國土的關係，將他與妹妹一同帶往北方幾個月。

　　他也是北方人，但他沒想過原來夏天也會下雪——看來他們真的來到了更為寒凜之處。

　　孩童的嬉鬧聲讓他回過神來，方才沈溺在回憶之中，往前走了幾步，被雪覆蓋的小石塊給絆了一腳，還好他平衡感算不錯，至少沒跌跤。到底那些孩子們在吵鬧些什麼？他加快步伐，看見孩子們圍成一圈，他才不管奶媽苦口婆心地交待著自己是什麼貴族身份——一個十歲小孩哪管這些，野起來時，禮節禮數什麼的都丟到九霄雲外去了——他手腳並用地擠了過去，映進眼簾的景象讓他愣在原處，接著，他難得發火——他算不上脾氣好，但他確實鮮少發怒。

　　

　　「放開牠！」他朝著那位看起來比較壯碩的大孩子說著，也不管對方高了自己一個頭。

　　「憑甚麼放了牠？」看似孩子王的臭小鬼抬了頭，不屑地瞇起眼瞅著他。

　　「你們不可以用陷阱抓牠，而且牠受傷了！」

　　

　　他指著那隻被陷阱攫住的動物——是一隻他從未見過的雪地狼。後者的行動雖然被限制住了、而且也被可怕的孩子們給包圍住，可是雪地狼的天性凶狠，即便只是幼狼，面對威脅卻從不退縮。這隻可憐的、被捕獸夾咬住後腳的雪地狼也不例外，牠對所有想要接近牠的孩子齜牙裂嘴，雖然目前沒有任何孩子受傷，但他知道，這隻雪地狼肯定會狠狠地攻擊欲接近自己的任何人、物品——他說不上來為什麼，但他就是如此肯定。

　　

　　「那是牠笨，傻傻地踩到了捕獸夾。」孩子王戲謔著，其他孩子也跟著附和還有人伸手推了他的肩膀，這令他非常不悅。

　　「你們不可以傷害別人的伴靈。」他非常堅定地對著所有孩子說著。

　　「不然呢？ **未來的公爵大人** 想怎麼辦？要處罰我們嗎？」

　　

　　Charles握緊了拳頭，面對這群野孩子的胡鬧，以及囂張的諷刺，這令原先怒火中燒的Charles更為憤怒。隨著Charles的憤怒，孩子們似乎愣了一下，並有人察覺到有隻美麗異常的動物正站在他們頭上的樹梢，那隻動物散發的氣息與Charles的怒意成了另類的協奏曲——是一隻稀有的雲豹，冰藍色的眼睛，彷彿比雪地的溫度更低。

　　也不知道是誰先退縮的，突然間，大夥被那隻漂亮卻相當兇猛的雲豹給震懾住了，接著，像逃命似地一哄而散。當調皮的小鬼們都跑走之後，Charles轉首看著那隻雪地狼，後者的眼睛閃爍著些許地放鬆，似乎瞭解Charles替牠趕走那些討厭、殘忍的小鬼們——但眼神裡並沒有該有的感激之情，只不過雪地狼看似不較之前的暴躁。

　　雲豹跳了下來，在Charles的腳邊輕蹭，Charles伸手撫摸自己的伴靈的柔軟毛皮。接著，他又看了那隻雪地狼，他實在不大清楚要怎麼把捕獸夾打開——看起來那隻捕獸夾並沒有真正傷到雪地狼，但因為雪地狼方才不斷掙扎的關係，反而自己去碰觸到、刺到捕獸夾的利牙。

　　應該有個開關之類的可以打開這只可怕的鐵器。Charles走近，先試著與雪地狼維持和平的氣氛，後者不再亂動，也沒有對Charles怒吼，反常地安靜乖巧。Charles知道，多數伴靈並不會主動攻擊人，但這並不是保證所有伴靈都相當可愛親人，至少，他來這裡之前，父親曾經說過，有些住在北方的、不受王國管束的野人們，他們的伴靈是會攻擊人的——似乎是被訓練的，但伴靈就是人的一部分外在顯體，所以，其實也暗示著北方的野蠻人的凶悍性格。

　　Charles蹲下，小心翼翼地伸手接近那只捕獸夾，一邊用眼睛尋找開關，一邊又稍稍擔憂那隻雪地狼是否會攻擊自己，還好，雲豹就站在自己身邊，與那隻雪地狼互視著，兩隻伴靈到底有了怎樣的交流，Charles並不清楚。

　　

　　「好了！」他找到了開關並打開之。

　　

　　雪地狼三兩下就跳開距離，雖然受傷但這隻罕見的伴靈依舊有著牠與生俱來的速度優勢，牠在雪地上跛著腳半跑半走了一段路後，牠回頭，朝著Charles與雲豹的方向多看了一眼，接著，牠頭也不回地往森林深處前進。

　　Charles再也沒見過那隻雪地狼。

　　偶爾，牠會出現在Charles的夢中，夢裡播放的是Charles救了這隻狼的過程——即便已經是十五年前的事了，這段回憶在腦海中、夢境中，卻清晰不已。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles揮了揮手，示意要大夥停下來休息。他快速地下馬，貼身侍從趕緊靠了過來看看主子是否有任何需要？他們離漠北城堡不遠了，大約再過半天的路程，Charles又來到十五年前陪同父親前往，並在那裡待上整個夏天的地方。

　　他下意識地往更北邊的方向——也是他們眾人要前往的方向望去。昨晚他又做了那個夢，多年前救了一隻雪地狼伴靈的過去。Charles與Raven整個夏天都在漠北城堡的領土上撒野，他們會跑去森林深處去探險、在雪地上競賽馬術、看到高聳的樹就攀了上去——Raven有一次跌下來，摔得很痛，但她沒有哭，反而生氣Charles在一邊嘲笑她。

　　那是他們的童年之一的地方，也是Charles首次瞭解到，原來有些人是不在王國的管束範圍之內——他記得父親與漠北領主們天天商議，慈愛的父親在那個夏天都沒有機會與他的兩位孩子共聚、歡樂的度過一天，反倒是常常坐在書桌前看地圖、讀書信、還有頻頻皺眉。

　　而現在，換他來到漠北領土上，輪到他來接替父親的擔子。

　　這十五年來，他到處去旅行——跟著父親。Charles曾經有過一次機會踏上前往神秘的東方的大帆船，可惜那次後來因為王國與東方城邦的聯盟沒談成，取消了Charles期待了一整年的旅程。Charles去過王都兩次，每次停留約半年左右。算一算，他待在領地裡的時間也不多也不長，城堡裡大小事都是由父親的左右手和母親在發落。

　　對於漠北區域，Charles想起他待在此處的夏天裡，曾經幾次被無禮的孩童們嘲笑說Charles不是北方人！Charles記得他還跟其中一兩個人打起架來——Raven也來幫忙，結果兩個人又被奶媽臭罵一頓，連學士們也要求他們兩寫悔過書什麼的。

　　現在想起那些孩童的嘲弄卻覺得有趣。Charles不禁的想，或許他們說的是真的，因為Charles十五年來都不曾再來到這塊土地，多數時間也都是往陽光充裕的王都、物產豐饒的南方跑。跟漠北的老百姓們比起來，或許，自己不大能驕傲的說『我是北方人。』吧？

　　無論如何，Charles現在站在這裡，他有任務在身，也比以前更需要被漠北的人民們尊重。他需要努力的得到此塊土地上的人們的支持與信賴，這表示要付出一些代價，例如，他或許需要在如此冰天雪地的地方住上一段時日、深入地瞭解此地居民的性格、生活方式及他們需要被照料的地方。

　　Charles還在思考自己等會兒遇到堡主時要先做哪些官方的社交禮儀，對方才願意讓自己去村莊走走時，他的思緒被一陣馬蹄聲給打斷——是Raven，正從遠處朝他方向騎過來，而且她看起來相當興奮。原先Charles並不想帶上Raven，畢竟連Charles都無法肯定要在漠北城堡待上多久，況且他希望Raven能在他們的城堡裡主事，但Raven一聽見Charles要帶Hank北上，撒嬌、胡鬧樣樣來。Charles就這麼一個小妹，即便他有些不悅，但還是疼愛Raven過於一切。反正，城堡也還有Sean和Moira在，基本上不會出太大的問題。

　　

　　「妳去哪了？」Charles邊問邊緩緩朝著正在下馬的Raven前進。

　　「去探個路啊！」

　　「收起妳的小聰明。」Charles挑眉，「妳分明是從樹林裡衝過來的，怎麼？妳找到寶藏了？」揶揄。

　　

　　Raven甩甩她美麗的金髮，不把Charles的諷刺當一回事。在她撥開秀髮的同時，一隻遊隼故意從Charles身側繞過，並優雅地停在Raven左肩上。

　　 **怎樣的人就會有怎樣的伴靈。** Charles在心裡滴咕著，但也為妹妹日益的成熟與與生俱來的勇敢感到欣慰。

　　

　　「好吧，那妳想告訴我，妳從樹林得到什麼有趣的消息嗎？」

　　「嘿，Charles你還記不記得我們以前去過好多樹林探險？」Raven不知為何又把Charles的話先擱在一邊，但她不等Charles回覆，又接續自己的話：「漠北這裡的樹林都長得一樣，實在很難分辨……但我真的覺得我們來過這裡。」

　　「Raven，這裡是漠北城堡的南端，騎馬要半天路才到，當時我們跑的再遠也不可能到這裡來。」

　　

　　Charles立刻回憶了十五年前他與妹妹的小小探險，他們確實騎著馬到處亂跑，但不大可能離城堡太遠，否則就無法再天黑之前回到城堡了——那可不是奶媽叨唸兩天的小懲罰了。

　　

　　「Charles，我真的覺得我們來過。」Raven停下腳步，非常認真的望進兄妹兩都擁有的湛藍色裡。

　　

　　或許，Raven並沒有說錯？Charles忖著。漠北區域許多樹林是相連的，搞不好他與Raven真從城堡西側的進入這片樹林，然後兩人不知怎麼走的，結果走到了森林的南側？Charles沒放在心上，他隨意應諾了Raven的堅持後，他告訴其他人準備上路。接著，他自己也騎上了馬。Charles在上了馬之後才發現自己的伴靈不知道跑去哪了？在心中嘆了嘆氣，最近有一種他管不住Raven也管不住自己的伴靈的無奈又帶點憂傷的感觸。

　　他策馬走了一段路，並感覺到伴靈離自己並不遠——Charles發現，伴靈似乎正在Raven方才跑出來的樹林中奔跑著，並不是獵補行動，比較接近正在追逐什麼。

　　Charles抓緊韁繩，他感應到伴靈正試圖在驅趕什麼——希望不是一隻迷路的小兔子，也不要是正在打獵的獵人——不，不對，感覺不大對勁。Charles沒做多想，他突然加快速度，把身後的騎士、家臣們落下。 **一定是出了什麼事！** 這念頭閃過Charles腦海，令他忍不住打了個冷顫。

　　伴靈在左側的森林繼續奔馳，而Charles決定衝進森林裡與伴靈會合，寒風捲下他的帽兜，冰涼且帶著刺痛感的風從他臉頰刮過。他一邊查看著高聳、豎直的針葉林中的雪景，卻看不到任何異狀；同時他感覺到伴靈正往自己的方向靠近，接著，他緊急勒馬，發現雲豹出現在自己前方約五公尺的距離，並擺出類似於攻擊獵物的姿態，Charles朝雲豹欲衝刺的方向望去——是雪的顏色。

　　純白卻彷彿輝映著天空的蒼藍色。Charles眨了眨眼，他試圖讓伴靈冷靜下來，而後者感覺到Charles的安撫，牠放下武裝，略顯柔順的朝Charles望了望。

　　Charles不確定是否要下馬，他只是繼續坐在馬上，看著前方那雪白但漾著些許灰藍色的生物，生物沒有動作，如冰雪一般的沉默與冷漠，孤獨的身影及傲慢的態度卻讓人著迷。

　　 **是你。** Charles忍不住勾起了微笑。若是沒看錯，那麼，那生物應該是十五年前那隻雪地狼。

　　 **你長大了。**

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　遠處傳來了婦女哭泣的聲音，還有因燃點而斷裂、燒殘的柴火的聲響。

　　他親手將死屍燒掉。

　　他們的祖先與那些喜歡圈地稱爵、蓋城堡戴王冠的南方人不同。南方人認為將死去的人的遺體燒毀是大不敬的舉動，南方人喜歡在樹下挖洞，然後將死人掩埋，最後還要立個墓碑——他始終不能理解這些人為何如此愛找麻煩？

　　人死去了，什麼都沒有留下。所以，將他們歸回自然，才是最有效率也不勞煩子孫的方法。一把火、幾堆樹枝，一切歸回塵土。人從母腹中而來，不帶來什麼；走了，也不需要帶走什麼。

　　他將火把遞給身邊的少年，後者惶恐地接過並想開口詢問，但最後還是決定保持緘默。有些人想攔下他、詢問他，但最後所有人都選擇安分地、尊敬地讓開一條路，讓他離開這令人傷心的場所。

　　當他遠離人群之後，在他前頭十多公尺處的有抹人影孤身站著，對方勾起了笑容——他厭惡那抹笑容，像是被冰封了幾十年冷凍物品，看起來依舊美麗，卻早已不再新鮮。他停下腳步，不願意朝對方走去，對方很識趣地主動朝著他走來。長長的斗篷和雪白色長裙刮過雪地，他不清楚對方為何喜愛身著純白色，因為他認為對方的心與純潔的白色相違。

　　那人走到他的跟前，彼此保留著安全距離。他微瞇起眼，盯著對方那雙藍眼睛以及如血色玫瑰的紅唇。

　 **女巫。** 他在心裡默念著。眼前來路不明的女人，某日出現在他的族人之中，散佈著可怕的、令人戰慄的謠言。一開始他沒打算理會，什麼大風大浪沒見過，只不過是位名不見經傳、不知打哪來的小女巫在瞎說，他一點都沒放在心上過——直到悲劇釀成、蔓延，應驗了女巫的預言。這女巫跟他以往遇見的巫師們不同，她沒有嘲笑他的不聽勸告，也沒有因為他的傲慢而抓狂，反之，她依舊保持著神秘的姿態，偶爾，她會故意酸他幾句，但也都只是點到為止。

　　他不信任她，而她也心知肚明。

　　方才他放火燒掉的屍體，是她預言中的第六人。這不是獻祭也非古怪的邪惡巫術，他只是遵照祖先的吩咐將族人火葬。女巫不參與族人的儀式，她總是站在最外圍，看著火焰竄升、濃煙飄向天際，偶爾，他會在回到自己休息的地方時看見她朝自己走來。總是像現在一樣，與自己保持一段距離，勾著微笑，沉默地瞅著自己。

　　他不瞭解女巫在想什麼，也不怎麼想要去瞭解。而他痛恨這名女巫的預言，每一次、每一次，都成真。

　　

　　「妳想要什麼？」開口後，他才發現自己的喉嚨發乾、像被火紋身過似的。

　　「你給不了我想要的。」她優雅地眨了眨眼，「Erik。」

　　「已經太多人死去了。」他握緊拳頭，忍下想一拳朝女巫揍過去、洩憤的衝動。

　　「我說過，會有很多人死去。」她抬起下巴，高傲地如孔雀，「我也說過，時間不多了。」暗示。

　　「這裡是我們的家。」被稱為Erik的男人聲音低沉、渾厚，並且語帶威脅地如此說著，絲毫沒有退讓的餘地。

　　「喔，親愛的。」她放肆地跨過著彼此的安全界線，「我沒有要你們拋家棄子，我只是建議你們去避避風頭。」伸手，撫上了男人的臉頰，但男人可不是憐香惜玉的南方紳士，他迅速地撥掉女巫調戲的玉手——這已經是他認為下手極輕的動作了。

　　

　　女巫沒有因此而發怒，反而繼續笑盈盈地矚著他。

　　

　　「不太遠。」她朝某個方向望了過去，又緩緩回過頭來看著一臉凶神惡煞的男人，「風頭過去你們就可以回來了，當個小旅行，不好嗎？」

　　「不好。」男人瞪著她視線方才望去的方向，「他們恨我們。」

　　「難道你們愛他們嗎？」女巫反諷著。

　　

　　男人惡狠狠地瞪著她，後者卻不以為然。這才不是個愉快的小旅行，他需要帶著他的族人往南方前進，但那些只會蓋城堡的詭詐南方人才不會理會Erik的族人發生了什麼慘事，也絕對不會因此而願意坐下來談談，更不會因為Erik的族人所面臨的可怕事件而打開城門讓他們避難。

　　那些南方人不斷地修築城牆、城堡，為的就是將他們趕到更北邊去。Erik的族人為了生存不得不與大自然搏鬥、抗衡，他們生存不易，但從未因此抱怨。南方人有時還會故意拐騙Erik的族人，把他們抓回去，男的就當奴隸使喚、女的就淪為娼妓。

　　他們都恨南方人。從遠古時期，彼此的祖先就水火不容。南方人狡猾，喜歡欺詐、欺壓他人，Erik跟他們沒什麼好談的，也不需要談。

　　他不想要南下。絕不。

　　

　　※※※

　　下了整夜的大雪總算停歇，這幾天的路途並不是相當平穩，但Erik的族人有句名言——他們是風雪之子。貧瘠的大地、惡劣的天氣沒有擊垮他們，反而使他們更為堅韌、刻苦耐勞。多數人不埋怨北境的生活，但偶爾他們也會欣羨南方的農作物、水果和優美動人的音樂。所有的族人都知道，據說，他們的祖先一開始並非居住在酷寒北境，聽說他們曾經住在漠北城堡以南的土地上，那裡肥沃、物產豐饒——當然，比起大陸中間的山谷河間地帶以及南端的平原所生產的鮮嫩誘人的食物，漠北區的農作遜色不少，但已經比他們所居住的地方好上百倍。

　　Erik瞟了帳篷裡的老傢伙們一眼——是這些人同意聽從白女巫的話，所以整個民族才往南遷移，現在同樣的這群人又開始鬧內鬨。因風雪的阻擾，探子無法即時回報，有些長老開始略顯焦急，而另一些人則鐵了心遵循白女巫的話，甚至奉為圭臬。在Erik看來，這彷彿與邪教沒有兩樣。令Erik默默慶幸的是，至少白女巫沒有要求要獻活人祭——他聽說過遠古時期有些宗教會將剛出生的嬰兒丟到火爐裡活活燒死，以此獻給神祇。雖然Erik覺得孩童是惱人的生物，但他確實珍惜每一個小生命。

　　他不大想理會這些人，待在帳篷裡只是聽老傢伙們針鋒相對，過不了多久民族的野蠻性格就會被撩起，接著大家推擠、打成一片，再晚一些他們又會用酒精來麻痺彼此，最後，所有的責任及決定權又會再度落回Erik手中。

　　他走出帳篷，放置老傢伙們唇槍舌戰。

　　放眼望去，幾乎每個人都在忙碌，男人們將帳篷上的雪堆清理下來；女人們紛紛抱著、扛著柴火，準備或者已經正在烹煮食物；而孩子們則在樹林中玩著打雪仗遊戲。族人們就像往常一般，彷彿這幾個月來纏繞著大家的陰霾都只是惡夢一場。

　　Erik循著樹林的方向前進，邊拾起掉落在地上的枯枝，邊用其敲打著身邊的高聳樹幹，或者是將樹枝上的樹皮、白屑給剝掉。眼前幾名孩童開心地朝彼此丟著雪球，被砸中的很快仆倒在地，但快速地爬起來抓一團雪朝同伴撒去。他們嬉鬧著，沒人留意到Erik的接近，也不會有人在意。但Erik的獨處很快就被打斷，他聽見Alex跑向他，在他耳邊絮叨著些什麼，大概是白女巫又在說聳人聽聞的預言或者是帳篷裡的長老們終於打起來了諸如此類的瑣碎吧。

　　有什麼東西攫住了Erik的注意力。他停下腳步，並且感覺到腦中某個區塊傳來細微的呼喚聲。發現Erik的異狀，Alex也停下來，彷彿也嗅到了不對勁——即便Alex相信這片樹林非常安全，而且他們還在北境尚未踏入漠北城堡的領地範圍內。樹林裡即便有兇猛的生物，也不會在這個時間點出沒。所以顯然地，Alex知道這股不對勁的感覺是來自Erik本身，而非外在環境因素的干擾所造成。

　　Erik皺了眉，環顧了四周，像是在搜尋什麼似的。

　　

　　「Erik？」Alex忍不住喚了失神的男人。

　　

　　被喚者回過頭來，緊盯著年輕人瞧，接著他發現Alex的伴靈——雪地無法遮掩的花紋使得牠異常顯眼——獵豹似乎擔任起保母的責任，正看管著身邊那群頑皮孩子們的小伴靈們，以免這群小傢伙過份的打鬧或者沒注意到樹林的危險而與小主人一同迷了路。

　　 **伴靈。** Erik突然覺得呼吸被哽住一般。 **我的伴靈去哪了？**

　　Erik鮮少為自己的伴靈擔憂，他的伴靈與眾不同——所有的意義上。一般人與其伴靈無法分開太遠，而Erik並不受其限制。他的伴靈能夠獨自跑到較遠的地方去，不僅能擔任斥侯的工作，也能擔任Erik的好夥伴——在打獵時，他的雪地狼是優秀的好同伴。不管分隔多遠，Erik依舊能感覺到雪地狼的行動，牠看到了什麼、抓到了什麼小動物……

　　而如今，Erik卻突然感應不到他的雪地狼了！不，正確來說，Erik還是聽到了腦中的聲響，或許他與雪地狼分隔的太遠了？還是雪地狼遇到什麼危險？他不應該因為天賦意禀就如此大意。但危險這個選項顯然不在考量之中，因為雪地狼若受了傷或者出了什麼嚴重的意外，Erik不可能好端端地還站在這裡。

　　 **牠在奔跑。** Erik也跟著跑了起來，將樹林拋在腦後。 **牠找到了什麼，或者是牠遇到了什麼。** Erik找到了自己的馬，並快速上馬，策馬往樹林內衝去。 **牠並不害怕也不恐懼。** Erik從眼角瞥見Alex也策馬追上自己，Alex的獵豹立即掉頭追上兩人。 **牠還在奔馳，有東西在追著牠。**

　　Erik忍不住抓緊韁繩，雪地狼傳遞過來的情緒，是害怕還是興奮？Erik無心分辨。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Charles想要下馬。

　　那隻灰藍色的生物依舊是保持警戒姿態，絲毫沒有因為Charles的微笑或者露出的些許善意而有所鬆懈——這反倒讓Charles感到熟悉，多年前的那隻雪地狼也是如此，明明已經受了不小的傷害，卻仍舊秉持著牠與生俱來的孤傲和凶狠，毫不退讓的精神讓Charles不禁地猜想牠的主人大概也是個頗霸道、蠻橫又自負的人吧？

　　雲豹接收到Charles的思緒，牠快速且優雅地走到主人身邊，並看著自家主人興奮地下馬，牠感覺的到主人想要靠近那隻雪地狼，但又因為不能隨意觸碰他人伴靈的限制在，所以牠的主人相當克制地只稍稍朝雪地狼前進了幾步後就停止侵進安全距離。

　　Charles說不上來這是怎樣的感覺。一般而言，多數人不會對他人的伴靈產生想要靠近或者碰觸的念頭，伴靈畢竟是人的思想、意念、個性的具體表現——教士們說那是靈魂——Charles對此想法持保留態度。伴靈不是普通動物，也不是寵物，所以會想要靠近別人的伴靈並且對其產生濃厚興趣是奇特的狀況。若是被教士們發現，Charles肯定會被抓去碎唸一番——罪名是：對他人的伴靈產生不正當的興趣。想到此，Charles暗自慶幸他這次把教士們都留在城堡了，一個都沒帶來！有Hank充當學士兼教士即可，不用再多幾張嘴來叨唸他。

　　雪地狼眨了眨那雙警戒的雙眼，牠的尾巴微微擺動，輕掃過積雪，看似對Charles的舉動表現出些許的回應。Charles不大懂雪地狼想要表達的意思，或許牠壓根沒想理會Charles也或許牠只是對於Charles的亢奮之意感到有點困惑。

　　雲豹先牠的主人一步，朝雪地狼跳了過去，後者因前者無預警靠近而後退一步，下一秒張了牙並擺出欲攻擊的姿態。 **不大妙。** Charles有點緊張，甚至有點責怪雲豹的擅自行動。但在Charles想喚牠回來、雪地狼欲展開攻擊之前，雲豹又跳開與雪地狼僵持的距離，牠朝雪地狼眨了眨眼，接著牠退到一棵樹下，並像位家教良好的大小姐似的坐了下來，直挺身子以一種風姿綽約卻不掩傲氣的態度瞅著那隻雪地狼。後者微歪了頭，似乎在牠的生涯中第一次遇到如此的女性，讓牠有點難以拆招。

　　

　　「嘿！」

　　

　　雪地狼因Charles的呼喚而回過頭來。

　　

　　「你住附近？」Charles失笑，「抱歉，我應該說，你和你的主人住在附近吧？」

　　

　　話雖如此，但Charles倒是認為雪地狼的主人應該住在漠北城堡裡，或者附近的農莊，反正絕對不可能住在這座看起來沒有盡頭的森林之中。

　　不確定雪地狼是否聽懂了Charles的問題，但能確定的是牠對Charles興趣缺缺——牠掉頭繼續盯著在樹下的雲豹，似乎有點擔憂對方會趁牠不注意之際衝過來咬牠。Charles並不是動物學的專家，他不像Hank能即刻發現伴靈的性別，但他推測，雪地狼應該是雄性。如此，牠的主人可能是位冰山美人型的女性？Charles立即倒帶記憶，思索著十五年前他在這裡度過夏天時，是否遇過擁有如此個性的女孩？

　　是漠北城堡的小公主Nala？不，年紀不符合，Charles遇到雪地狼時，雖然牠只是隻幼狼，但當時Nala才剛出生，時間上搭不起來；刁蠻任性的農家女Athena？也不大可能，Charles若沒記錯，Athena的伴靈應該是隻強壯的野牛；Blake爵士的大女兒Pearl？

　　Charles愣了愣，他希望不要是Pearl。應該還有其他人選，Charles一時之間卻腦筋一片空白，實在無法立刻搜尋到漠北城堡及其附近的農莊裡，哪位女性符合傲然、堅毅、勇敢又強悍於一身，但又不令人退卻三步的性格？

　　而當Charles停止胡思亂想之際，他詫異地發現雲豹已經起身靠近雪地狼——並非示好之意，反倒類似於好奇之感，跟牠的主人一樣的心思意念。雪地狼這次沒有躲避或者發出警告的低吼，牠看起來有點不大自在，卻任雲豹靠近牠，嗅了嗅牠的灰白色的狼毛。Charles還來不及露出微笑，雪地狼似乎聽到什麼——可能是遠處的聲響，但更可能是牠的主人的呼喚——牠跳開、拉開與雲豹之間的距離，張望了自己的四周後，牠拔腿往北方奔去，跟十五年前一般，牠再度將Charles與雲豹丟在原地、頭也不回地離去。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik與自己的伴靈相遇時，後者從這片森林的南端大搖大擺的走了回來，牠在Erik的馬前停下，用那抹稀有的灰綠眼睛瞧著自己的主人，Erik感覺到伴靈的傳來的情緒，是安穩且略帶著愉悅的情緒——彷彿絲毫不在意自己方才鬧失蹤讓主人窮緊張了一番。 **這傢伙遇到了好事？** Erik不禁地想，猶豫著是否要開口詢問。

　　伴靈沒等Erik選好想問的問題，就逕自先往北方走——朝Erik與Alex原先來的方向前進。Alex的花豹湊近Erik的雪地狼，後者瞥了前者一眼，沒多做理會即高傲的離去。

　　

　　「牠們似乎處得不怎麼好。」Alex笑了笑，聳肩，他看見花豹循著雪地狼的足跡跟了上去。

　　「Charles跟誰都處不好。」Erik補充著，給了小老弟一抹難得的淺笑。

　　

　　兩人踢了踢馬腹，沒有誰再多說什麼。他們有更多、更重要的事情去煩心、在前頭等著他們處理。

　　

　　※※※

　　雪地狼找到了Erik的帳篷，快速地鑽了進去，並咬出主人的斗篷當作睡毯，牠踩了上去，用腳、鼻子去壓平或整理出舒適的空間，接著牠趴下，像是回到了讓牠安心的住所一般，雪地狼發出舒服的聲音。

　　Erik跟著自己伴靈的腳步也回到了帳篷，他站在帳幕前端看著伴靈的一舉一動，最後決定走上前去確認這傢伙到底發生了什麼事？Erik走到雪地狼身邊，後者抬眼望了望前者，似乎在等待主人的發言。他蹲下，輕撫了雪地狼的毛，感受到伴靈的喜悅之意。

　　Erik收回手，他席地而坐，與此同時雪地狼像是被驚醒一般，牠瞅見主人在自己身旁坐下後，牠站了起來，離開自己方才整頓好的窩，反倒是朝著Erik的懷裡鑽。

　　

　　「你去哪了？」Erik輕笑著，用手揉了揉雪地狼的耳後，「遇到了什麼好事？」

　　

　　雪地狼只是幽幽地瞥了主人一眼。有時，Erik真的拿自己的伴靈沒轍，多數人與自己的伴靈相處的非常愉快，他們一同出生入死，彷彿就算全世界都拋棄了你，你的伴靈絕對是不離不棄，與你一同對抗這世界一樣。但Erik與自己的伴靈相處時並不如此認為，並不是說一人一狼相處的不融洽，大概是因為Erik本身個性的緣故，而這樣的性格會反應在伴靈身上，Erik與伴靈就沒有特別親密。說到底，這也是Erik本身的問題？

　　 **不能跟自己相處？** Erik暗暗想著，並覺得玩味。

　　

　　「不想說也沒關係。」Erik輕柔地說著，並準備等會兒要推開伴靈走出帳篷，「我們明天要拔營繼續南下了。」

　　

　　南下，這才是真正困擾Erik的事。他們要傍著森林前進，還是直接進入森林裡，盡可能避開不必要的、來自漠北貴族們的侵擾往南方前進？但，這片森林給人的感覺並不好，尤其是Erik，他更不喜歡這座森林——夜晚森林總會傳來一些令人頭皮發麻的聲音，像是幽魂在樹林中漫步，並且低聲吟唱似的。陰森感侵蝕著人的勇氣，撩撥人內心深處的恐懼。

　　白女巫建議要進入森林。但Erik知道她的考量並不是為了盡量避免與漠北貴族們發生衝突，而是別的事——現階段他摸不透白女巫的詭計。Erik一方面不希望森林的幽暗帶給族人心理壓力，另一方面又要權衡是否直接走上北方大道敲漠北城堡的城門？

　　不管哪個選項都讓Erik感覺煩心。

　　

　　『Erik。』

　　

　　被喚者停下撫摸狼毛的動作，低下視線看了看這難得開口的野獸，自從成年後，他的雪地狼Charles就鮮少開口與主人對話。

　　

　　『我遇見她了。』

　　「誰？」Erik微瞇了眼，不理解伴靈沒頭沒腦的話。

　　『那隻雲豹，和她的主人。』

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　他伸展了四肢，並做了個深呼吸後，緩慢地張開眼睛，巡視了一番自己的周遭環境：偌大的書房，壁爐裡的柴火正提供著這大房間裡的溫暖；這裡的藏書比自己的城堡少上數倍，但也可算是收藏的挺齊全的——Raven總諷刺地說著，如果刺客真有心要殺害他，那麼只要在他的臥房裡放一把火即可。對此，Charles不置可否。

　　來到漠北城堡已經過了一週，每天不是在聽貴族們互推責任就是在安撫眾人激動的情緒，根本無法有個實質意義上的討論。Charles忍不住揉了揉太陽穴，想像著十五年前的夏天，父親是否也是歷經類似的狀況？

　　漠北區確實長年以來都有個痛處——北方游牧民族的不定時侵擾。那一大群民族分散在漠北城堡以北，有時他們會去搶掠漠北城堡以北的一些零散農莊，有時他們會突然接近城堡附近，偷走一些馬匹、糧食，這幾年大膽到會放火燒掉農舍。

　　那些野到骨子裡的人，根本目無王法——根據他們的說法是，他們不在Charles等人所認為的王國統治之下。他們是自己的主人，過自由快樂的生活，與Charles所認為的法律、體制脫節。

　　有些漠北貴族對他們嗤之以鼻，總是把這些民族的人喚作野蠻人。每每聽見貴族們用此貶義的稱呼時，Charles總是忍不住扁了嘴。

　　

　　『你累了。』Andrea靠近自己的主人，用鼻尖蹭著他的小腿，『出去走走吧。』

　　

　　Charles伸手撫摸伴靈的頭，對伴靈溫柔體貼的關懷感到舒快。他抬眼，盯了一會兒掛在牆上的地圖畫，Andrea感應到牠的主人正在思索些什麼，他們會離開這枯燥無趣的房間，或許會一同在城堡附近散步？如果去附近的農莊瞧瞧也不錯！

　　

　　「好，就去走走！」Charles快速地站了起來，視線依舊停留在地圖上，嘴角勾起彎度，意義不明。

　　

　　※※※

　　藏匿隱身於自然中的感覺與騎在馬背上聽著風從耳際刮過截然不同。每一口呼吸、每一次的換氣，都是讓自己融入於環境裡，肺臟充滿的是冰涼的氣體，與策馬狂奔是灌進肺臟的冷洌不同；而相同的是，心跳聲驟奔，彷彿心臟隨時會衝破身體跳出來似的。

　　而心跳聲在此時此刻反而礙手礙腳。

　　他再度緩慢地做了個深呼吸，視線矚著目標物。拉弓，滿弦，他微瞇起眼睛，箭頭對準了正滿足地嚼著野草的大雪兔。

　　 **逮到你了。** 他迅速放箭，卻怎麼也沒料到那隻分明陶醉在食物誘惑中的小傢伙此刻突然機靈起來，瞬間躲掉那隻差點要了牠小命的箭，拔腿慌張地跑了起來。

　　雲豹見狀，在主人吩咐之前早已快速奔上，追趕著那隻緊張逃命的小傢伙。Charles在後頭緊追著自家伴靈的步伐，這森林雖然覆蓋著雪，但樹木卻長得出奇的好，Charles幾次差點被樹根絆倒或者被樹枝刮傷了面頰。循著雲豹落在雪中的足跡，Charles終於跟上了自家伴靈——映進眼簾的畫面則是Andrea晃著牠的尾巴，面朝著後頭只有一棵古老大樹、已無處可躲的大雪兔。後者緊張的喘著氣，不想接受被雲豹逮到的命運，又不知如何逃脫。

　　Charles突然一陣心軟，思考著是否真的要殺害這隻小可憐？畢竟他根本也不缺食物，打獵若只是為了一時的貪玩，而非將獵殺的動物當作食物，那麼，被獵殺的動物是多麼無辜。

　　而當他正想開口喚回雲豹時，說時遲那時快，他看見從另一處衝來一抹雪白的身影，完全攪亂了Charles的思緒，而Andrea還沒意識到發生了什麼事——牠讀到了Charles的想法，所以轉了向，朝身影衝來的方向望去——下一秒，Andrea就被撲倒在地，牠生氣地張牙舞爪著，而撲倒牠的生物卻絲毫不在意Andrea的掙扎甚至Andrea的反擊。

　　

　　「Charles！」

　　

　　被喚者抬起頭，他聽見有人在叫他，一時之間卻無法在大腦中將聲音與臉對應起來。 **是誰？** Charles不知為何突然緊張了起來。他張望著自己的四周，瞥見與Andrea打鬥的生物也停下了動作。

　　

　　「Charles，你在……」

　　

　　Charles轉首，那聲音近在咫尺，而他確實捉住了聲音的來源——一名身著簡單的、毛皮外衣是深淺不一的棕褐色的男人，就像是一般獵人的裝扮，簡樸且不花俏，但看起來足夠保暖。男人看見Charles似乎也愣了一會兒，但他快速回過神來對Charles微微點了頭。接著那隻原先把Andrea壓在身下的生物立即跳了起來，朝男人的方向輕步跑了過去。

　　Andrea翻過身來迅速回到主人身邊，牠與自家主人一同詫異地望著眼前的狀況，一人一豹同時在思考相同的事——方才那隻攻擊Andrea的生物，就是幾前天遇見的、可能也是十五年前Charles從野孩子們手中救了牠的雪地狼。

　　

　　「我剛才差點捉到那隻鳥，都是你突然跑走。Charles你越來越不聽話了。」男人揉了揉雪地狼的頭，斥責中帶著溫柔。

　　

　　 **Charles？** 貴族人類的Charles感覺自己嘴角不自主地微微抽搐，並且更用力地握緊了手中的弓。

　　 **那隻雪地狼叫做Charles？** 貴族人類的Charles瞬間感到有點頭疼。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik抬眼望向站在不遠處的人的時候，他先是愣了一下，並迅速皺起眉心。而再次確認那暗綠色刺繡代表何種意義時，Erik的與生俱來的動物性直覺、經驗加上老祖宗的吩咐讓他下意識地握緊了腰際上的短劍——護身用的短刀。雪地狼的狼毛因此而渾身發顫、豎直。Erik的眼目首先緊攫著眼前那位看似方過成年不久的大男孩手上的弓，下一秒才再將目光釘在少年的臉龐上。

　　 **南方人。** 不僅僅是南方人，還是個貴族，不是漠北區域的小貴族，從刺繡上的家徽及少年所身著的羊皮衣物看來——禦寒衣物的知識不足，備件卻皆使用上等材質所製成。對方來頭不小，並且來自更南方的國境。

　　雲豹比牠的主人更早嗅到火藥味，牠衝到主人的身前，以牠精瘦的身軀擋在雪地狼、Erik之前，即時的嚇阻之姿，並可在他們擅自採取攻擊動作抓對反擊的節奏。

　　伴靈往往是演技拙劣的演員，牠們無法遮掩或者隱藏任何從牠們主人身上傳遞而來的情緒——Erik注意到那頭雲豹從原先生氣的模樣轉變成緊張及忐忑不安的情緒。眼前的少年晃了晃他的手，表示他並無任何踰矩的意圖。或許對方也察覺到Erik與他身份懸殊，同時也多少發現到Erik並非住在漠北區域的人。

　　Erik的手始終按在短刀上，並沒有移動的跡象，但雪地狼此刻稍稍放鬆了警備姿態，並繞了自家主人一圈後決定坐在自家主人的腳邊，等候發令。

　　

　　「你好。」少年主動開口，漾出了笑容——並非僅是禮貌之意，似乎打從心底的善意，「我沒見過你，你住在附近的村莊嗎？」雲豹此時退開了距離，在少年的腳邊停駐，牠看起來比少年更謹慎也更小心翼翼。

　　

　　沉默。橫亙在彼此之間。

　　Erik沒打算回覆眼前少年的好奇心，對Erik而言，原本只是來打個獵為大夥的晚餐加菜，怎麼也沒想到他的Charles本來好端端地叼了隻野兔崽回來，卻突然像發瘋似地把野兔崽亂扔在一旁，絲毫不顧及Erik正要射下停在樹梢上的鳥，牠拔腿狂奔。即便雪地狼與Erik之間可分開許遠，但伴靈與主人之間的牽絆拉引著他不得不跟上雪地狼的腳步。

　　當Erik找到雪地狼時，出現在眼前的卻是來自南方的貴族，還拿著一隻弓。即便是巧遇，但這對Erik與他的族人都是壞消息——有人看見他們了，這表示很快整個漠北區都會知道他們害怕的、厭惡的北方游牧民族正在南下遷徙。

　　他不是沒想過直接跟漠北貴族們挑明族人南下的原因；也非沒想過可能會爆發不小的衝突，或許有人會受傷，有人會死去。但在Erik的計畫裡，這些引爆點不應該來的如此的快速，所有的族人聽從他的吩咐，不要遠離森林的蔭蔽，即便移動速度緩慢，他們還是決定躲藏在陰鬱的森林之中——與白女巫的建議不謀而合。

　　行動曝光了。至少，眼前這名南方人知道北方游牧民族非常接近漠北城堡，若是再加上一點想像力和以歷史為鑑，他多少可以猜到或者推測的出來將必有事情發生——如果他回到漠北城堡通知貴族們，那麼Erik與族人勢必要展開殺戮，Erik並不認為族人願意談協，而且漠北貴族也肯定不想坐下來喝杯酒，問這群他們眼中的暴民為什麼踏入漠北領地？

　　只有兩個選擇：放他走——這傢伙可能會去通風報信，如此族人們的計畫就前功盡棄；死人不會說話——Erik又再次握緊了短刀，這次他甚至感覺的到雪地狼散發的危險氣息。

　　

　　「我見過你的狼。」眼前的少年不知是反應緩慢還是根本沒花心思去留意Erik臉上的神情，他瞅著雪地狼瞧——不甚禮貌的行為，但Erik卻發現他的狼似乎有點愉悅。

　　「很多年前我見過牠，當時牠被捕獸夾逮到了。」少年說著，漾出的笑容有點尷尬，畢竟這是在講一段令人類和伴靈都不大舒服的事，而他看起來卻像是見到多年不見的老友，因此而忍不住地笑了笑。

　　

　　 **捕獸夾。** 早已忘卻的疼痛感此時此刻突然像被打翻的水杯中的液體蔓延。Erik攥緊了拳頭，他想起多年前的痛苦，那不僅僅是身體上的折磨，連精神上也受到虐待。那比撕心裂肺更令人難受百倍。

　　

　　「我也是Charles。」少年的笑容看起來羞澀了點，「Charles Xavier。」自我介紹時，他先是看了看雪地狼，接著才轉了視線朝著Erik微笑。

　　

　　Erik再次瞥了眼那頭美麗的雲豹，後者瞇起眼，說不上是友善，但也無任何欲傷害人的舉動。 **雲豹。** 他忖著，雪地狼說過牠又再次見到雲豹與牠的主人。十多年前，當雪地狼一拐一拐地回到Erik身邊時，牠也提過有一頭雲豹和牠的主人——救命恩人。

　　他深呼吸，並且首次感覺到肺臟被冷冽的空氣灌滿。Erik覺得冰冷的空氣無法冷卻腦子的混亂。

　　殺他？還是放了他？前者還是後者？Erik握短刀的手因用力而指節發白。

　　

　　「你叫什麼名字？」

　　

　　Erik不耐煩地將視線掃了過去，這位少年的話可真多，而他接收到少年臉上閃過一抹微微的驚嚇，八成自己此時此刻看起來真的太凶神惡煞。思緒被打斷，以至於Erik忘了上一秒他到底做了怎樣的決定，他往後退了一步，把結果交給直覺。

　　轉身，他沒理會少年的詫異，留在這裡跟這傢伙大眼瞪小眼根本只是處在僵局，他得回到營地去。回到營地，再仔細的做沙盤推演。當他踏了幾步後，又聽見少年不死心的叫喚聲，回頭，他又多看了一眼名叫Charles的貴族少年。

　　

　　「Erik。」語畢，他與雪地狼一前一後離開了貴族Charles的視線。

　　

　　如果當時Erik沒有告訴貴族Charles自己的名字，或許，故事就不會如此改寫。但Erik沒後悔過這件事，從未。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　當Raven走進書房時，她簡直誤以為自己來到了某種奇妙的空間——Charles不知道是受到了什麼刺激，幾乎把整個漠北城堡裡、能拿到、能找到的書籍全都搬到這房間來了。Raven收回之前對於這城堡的不敬之意，原先她以為這鳥不生蛋的鬼地方能有什麼文化？殊不知Charles、她的親哥哥、繼承了Xavier姓氏的公爵大人竟然有辦法把整個漠北翻過來，將所有的紙本、捲軸、羊皮紙等書卷或者書冊都搬過來，並且Raven甚至敢打賭，Charles肯定都看完了！

　　她走進書房後，一方面尋找著是否有地方可以坐下，另一方面她尋找被書堆掩埋的哥哥——Andrea趴在書櫃上，提不起勁地瞟了Raven一眼。Raven肯定他哥哥又熬夜閱讀了。她展現技巧，邊走邊把地上的書冊用腳撥開，她的遊隼幫忙用喙把書卷叼到書桌上。Raven才不打算幫Charles整理這空間，她只是想先把Charles從書的泥淖中拖出，以免他被掩埋在樹皮裡窒息。

　　Charles若是在漠北掘地三尺把書冊們都收集起來，那麼Raven就是在這堆掩埋物中把Charles挖掘出來。Andrea站了起來，睜大眼睛瞅著Raven的動作，牠揮動了尾巴，遊隼此刻飛到牠的背上停歇。Raven大大地呼出了一口氣之後，兩隻伴靈同時跳了下去，一起幫Raven的忙。

　　當Charles的臉終於在書堆及卷軸中浮現時，Raven鬆了口氣，並決定為自己添杯酒找個舒服的地方坐下。Charles雙眼緊閉，因疲倦而不想醒來，此時Andrea的豹掌拍了拍睡著了的主人，後者因此而微微睜開了眼，並從臉頰上感受到Andrea舌頭的溼潤。

　　年輕的公爵大人伸手摸了摸雲豹的頭，並撐起自己的身子，恍惚之間看到的活潑外向的妹妹正一點都不淑女地坐在其中一疊書本上喝著紅酒。接收到兄長的微微不悅的眼神，她沒放在心上，又多啜了一口後，伸手把桌上的捲軸撥開，才把酒杯擺上去——她的兄長原先想阻止卻來不及出聲就看著那些羊皮紙跌落地板。

　　

　　「看來你真得很想讓刺客來書房放把火？」金髮美人挑眉。

　　「若是放把火就能解決所有紛爭，那我很願意自掏腰包買下所有火把。」他拍拍衣服站起身來，並拾起幾本自己睡著前閱讀的書冊。

　　「Charles。」她也一同站起來，遊隼從她肩上飛起，「說真的，你在做什麼啊？」即便Raven再愛頂嘴、愛搗蛋，也絕對不會忘記關心自己的兄長。

　　「這不是很明顯嗎？」她的兄長聳聳肩，露出挑釁的笑容。

　　「你蹺掉了好幾個舞會，就為了把自己變成書呆子？」Raven走到兄長身邊，從他手上拿走書冊，「你已經夠聰明了，真的不需要變成一個會走動的王國圖書館好嗎？」

　　

　　Charles沒回應，只是淺淺地笑了笑，並從小妹手中抽回書冊——沒有討價還價的餘地。

　　他把手上的書冊先放在桌上，並清出椅子，好有個空位可坐下，而當他坐下並繼續翻閱手上的書冊、凌晨看到一半的段落時，他瞥見遊隼不耐煩拍地牠的翅膀，而Andrea朝牠輕輕地低吼了一聲。

　　

　　「今天晚上東漠北區的伯爵大人為你辦了個晚宴，你可不能推辭了吧？」說著，她走到兄長身邊，並跟他一同擠在椅子上。「Charles，你找到雪地狼的主人了嗎？」

　　

　　被Raven的言語吸引，Charles停下閱讀，Andrea則是立刻表現出略微緊張的模樣。

　　

　　「你找到了？」Raven興奮地問著，她勾住兄長的手臂，迫不及待想知道兄長這麼多年掛在嘴上的那隻伴靈的主人究竟是何方神聖？

　　「她是誰？長得怎樣？你們在哪裡遇見的？」她搖了搖兄長的手，後者臉上寫了尷尬，「她年紀跟你差不多？是哪戶人家的好小姐？」

　　「呃……」Charles輕輕撥掉了Raven的手，但對上她炙熱的視線後，他沒有拒絕的勇氣，「事實上並不是什麼大戶人家的好小姐，其實……」

　　「喔！這樣的話似乎有點小小的麻煩。」Raven沒注意到Charles尚未說完話，她無意打斷，但她接著說：「不過沒關係，我有辦法搞定！」語畢，她準備起身開始執行她的紅娘計畫。

　　「Raven。」Charles趕緊拉住自家小妹，而遊隼早已開心地啄著房門，「他不是漠北人！」

　　

　　似乎聽見了什麼關鍵字。 **他？** Raven愣了一下，而遊隼拍了拍翅膀，差點從門把上跌落下來。Charles抓了抓髮絲，露出帶點為難的笑意。

　　

　　「依照他的打扮還有動作來判斷，他大概是北方的游牧民族吧。」

　　

　　Raven愣了一秒後回過神來，她後悔地責怪自己沒有早些發現：滿屋子的書冊書卷、蹺掉了貴族們的邀約、幾天前從森林回來後就有些魂不守舍、Andrea沒精打采的模樣……她的兄長正在研究所有關於北方那些凶悍、剽悍、難以馴服、不守紀律的遊牧民族的歷史、資訊。

　　她早該想到的！整個漠北區根本沒有一位女性能配的上那頭傲慢、看起來不可一世卻又異常美麗的雪地狼。

　　這下可好了，不是什麼大戶人家的好小姐，也不是漠北區某個農舍的害羞小姑娘，而是瀟灑不受約束的北方游牧民族，還是個『他』。

　　

　　※※※

　　從鼻腔呼出的溫熱氣體因冷冽的低溫而在空中微微凝結，他甚至感覺到睫毛上的水珠結了冰，眨眼時彷彿有細碎冰晶跌入眼珠之中似的。他繼續坐在大岩石上，並不清楚過了多久——或許才過了半刻鐘？或許過了幾個小時？雪地狼趴在岩石邊的土壤上，雪片在牠的頭上堆積。他們彼此作伴，沉默是一種心知肚明的默契。

　　 **Charles。** 他在心中默念。

　　 **Xavier。** 他的視線低垂。

　　沒有任何一個北方人不知道Xavier這個名號。即便是遠在漠北邊境的、不受管束的、自己就是律法的遊牧民族也都知道Xavier公爵。在他的先祖與漠北貴族鬧翻之前，Xavier公爵——至少是十代以前的公爵大人——是南方王國唯一親臨漠北邊境的貴族。在Xavier公爵的辛勤及友善的態度之下，Erik的先祖與漠北貴族們曾有過一段輝煌的和平歲月，他們彼此照顧、看守、嫁娶對方的兒女，直到Xavier公爵過世；直到漠北貴族出現了一位絲毫不把Xavier公爵放在眼裡也唾棄並看輕游牧民族的繼承人。

　　那位繼承人把所有游牧民族都趕出漠北城堡，Erik的先祖們試過妥協、和議——他們族人已在這塊土地上生活幾十年，並且與南方王國的人們通婚，實在無法在一時半刻舉家搬遷，況且許多族人早已在漠北區生活的如此舒適、有土地田地也置了產，就算要把人趕走，也得給一些時間。

　　他們達到共識，繼承人願意給三天時間讓游牧民族離開漠北城堡，但他最終還是毀約——在協議達成的當晚，他帶領軍隊殺進每戶游牧民族的帳篷、家宅，看到男人和男孩就殺、女人和女孩先姦淫一番再將其殺害。牛羊驢等畜生全部擄走，有價值的財物也全數搜刮。

　　漠北人殺得游牧民族措手不及——十幾萬人口最後只剩下一萬多人倉皇逃離。這些離開的先祖們發下毒誓，他們若再次踏上漠北區的領土，他們會攻下這座城、馬蹄下踩的皆會是漠北人的鮮血。

　　先祖們確實說到做到。

　　在屠殺後的五十年，Erik的族人反攻漠北城堡，他們將漠北人加害在他們身上的悲劇全數送還，外帶利息。游牧民族們放火燒了漠北城堡——這也是為什麼現今的漠北城堡外還有一座座像是廢墟的、被火紋身過斷垣殘壁。他們佔領了漠北城堡長達兩年的時間，直到另一位Xavier公爵出現，他帶領了精兵北上，經過幾個月的攻防，漠北城堡再度回到那些愛圈地稱爵的南方人手裡。

　　這次，漠北人與Erik的先祖們，再也沒有簽訂任何和平條約，此位Xavier公爵與他的後代也鮮少插手管理這邊疆區域的雜事。

　　但，Xavier就是Xavier。就算時代改變歲月流轉，他們身上血液並不因此而遭受稀釋——繼續流淌著愛管事的基因。Erik忖著，十多年前有一位Xavier公爵也來到了漠北城堡，當時Erik還太年幼，並不清楚詳細狀況，他從父輩聽說了Xavier們的事蹟，對於冠著這姓氏的大人物感到好奇，於是乎，他摸黑獨自一人潛入漠北城堡的邊境，而他的伴靈Charles因追逐野兔失去了蹤跡——Erik知道伴靈出了事，而他與伴靈相連結的牽絆因此感受到實際上、身體上的肌肉被撕裂般的痛楚，以及精神上彼此分開過遠而無法為彼此傷口舔舐的疼痛。

　　Erik記得自己又痛又難受地走走停停，當他疼到受不了時他倚著樹幹昏了過去，醒來後若持續感覺到伴靈Charles的掙扎，他又會奮力站起，靠著意志力壓下嵌入血肉的傷痛前進，尋找伴靈Charles的蹤跡。Erik不記得自己昏昏沉沉地、走走睡睡了多久，他只記得某個傍晚，他醒來時，伴靈已經回到他的身邊，他將牠擁入懷中。

　　 **Charles解救了Charles。**

　　Erik眨了眨眼，雪花從他的睫毛尾端跌落。他在前幾天親眼見到了可能救了自己伴靈的恩人——又是一個Xavier，Erik族人又愛又恨的Xavier。抬頭，他瞅了正在緩慢紛飛的雪片，這個世界正逐漸被雪色填滿。

　　腳步聲從他身後傳來。Erik並沒有即刻回首，反倒是雪地狼起了身，謹慎地矚著朝牠與主人靠近的外人。

　　

　　「神給了你一個絕佳的機會。」

　　

　　Erik不必回頭，都能感覺到那張精緻的臉上正綻放一抹神秘的微笑。他與其他長老、族人不同，對於白女巫的妖言惑眾敬而遠之——偏偏這名怪女人卻彷彿無所不知，這讓Erik感到非常不安。他跳下岩石，雪地狼瞟了自家主人一眼後，繼續瞪著那隻看起來莫名邪惡的白狐狸——白女巫的伴靈。

　　

　　「告訴妳的神，我對陌生人給我的恩惠一向敬謝不敏。」Erik傲慢地瞥了白女巫一眼，正準備與之擦肩而過。

　　「Charles Xavier。」白女巫依舊維持著美麗的笑容，Erik聽見關鍵字的瞬間不由得僵了一秒，「你們可以互利互惠。」

　　不祥的預感從尾椎處攀升，Erik不自主地開了口：「憑甚麼？」

　　「憑他有恩於你。」她的藍眼睛微微瞇了起來，「他會為你打開城門。」詭譎的笑意。


	6. Chapter 6

　　雪地狼走在他的前頭，時不時回頭查看自己的主人是否跟上——其實牠並不需要如此行，伴靈與主人之間的隱形牽引不會讓彼此分隔太遠，牠回頭張望的主因只是想看看主人臉上的表情，即便牠早已感應到主人腦海中的想法：充滿著鮮少出現於Erik人生中的困頓、些許躊躇和少許的掙扎。

　　牠停下步伐，用著稀有的灰藍色的眼珠直瞅著牠的主人。牠的雪色毛瞬間豎直了——主人手上把玩的東西曾經是牠的惡夢。牠不喜歡看到或聞到那東西，就算是碎片也一樣，所以牠的主人不會將它拿出來，在某種程度上，那像是一種護身符——雖然牠覺得有一點詭異。鼓起勇氣，牠走向了自己的主人，並用鼻子頂了頂牠的腿。

　　Erik停下腳步，並把視線轉回至自己的伴靈身上，收起手上的碎屑——還記得這小東西上沾了Charles的鮮血，他花了點時間把嵌進Charles後腿中的捕獸夾的鐵屑給清出來，邊忍著痛楚邊清理著，拿出鐵屑時手顫抖的感覺歷歷在目。Erik應該當場就將這可怕的東西丟掉，但他沒由來地想留下來，找了個簡單的小袋子，將這惡魔裝進去，此後掛在自己的脖子上，像是一種提醒，又像是一種希望——這惡魔沒有奪去Charles，即便Charles傷痕累累的回來，但牠終究回來了，任何東西可以將彼此分開——彷彿所有的事情都能迎刃而解似的。

　　Erik沒跟誰說過，但他有時遇到了煩心事時，他會下意識地將裝著鐵屑的小布袋拿出來把玩；需要一些勇氣時，他會不經意地握住小布袋，好似會因此獲得神奇的力量。

　　有一點類似於精神寄託，或者安心的來源。

　　但Charles不喜歡那小布袋，那是牠的夢魘，所以當Charles在附近時，Erik鮮少會去觸碰之。

　　他伸手撫摸了雪地狼柔軟的毛，蹲下，與之視線保持在同一水平面上，讓彼此的視線能夠在最短的距離裡交集。他的手繼續在雪地狼的頸子上揉著，後者親暱地舔了舔他的臉頰。

　　

　　「Chuck。」Charles不喜歡這個稱呼，但牠偶爾會接受主人這樣喚牠，「這主意糟糕透了。」

　　『但我們別無選擇。』雪地狼用頭頂了頂主人的胸口。

　　

　　昨夜又死了兩個人。

　　自從他們離開北地之後，一路來到漠北區時，大夥一路平安，沒有誰因此丟了性命。他們在森林中紮營了幾週，長老們研究著戰略，其他男人依舊做粗活、打獵、照顧家人；女人們照顧孩子、打理家裡的一切；孩童們繼續他們的玩耍——一切平靜的有如以前待在北地時，一模一樣的平凡生活，讓人都快忘卻了那些可怕的災難。死亡離他們好遙遠、好遙遠。

　　但昨天那兩個男人走回營地時，看到的女人尖叫，孩子們嚇的躲在帳篷裡不敢出來。Erik比誰都早衝了過去，扶住他們，Alex愣了幾秒後，壯起膽子也過去幫忙。但失神的兩名男人只在多走了幾步後，話也說不清楚就張著眼死去。

　　Alex搖晃著其中一人即將冰冷的身體，想從他不再開口的雙唇中搖出些許言語——他們需要線索、需要知道是什麼樣的怪物正追著他們。

　　那些可怕的怪物從北地追到這裡來了！吞噬人類伴靈的怪物。

　　伴靈被吃掉的人類並沒有即刻死亡，這點讓Erik等人感到不可思議，當人類死去時，伴靈立刻像灰燼散去似的飄散，但伴靈被吞吃的人類卻不知道活了幾個小時？或者幾十分鐘？才緩慢的死去。沒有人知道發生了什麼事，Erik等人是從某一個死去的兄弟口中聽到殘破不堪的言詞，拼湊起來才大略知曉有不知名的怪物正追尋著人類，並狩獵人類的伴靈。

　　白女巫是在第一個受害者死去時出現的。她預言著會有更多人因此而死去，Erik與他的族人若不快躲進漠北城堡的庇蔭之下，很快地游牧民族們將逐漸被吞食，從此在歷史上消失。

　　Erik不相信漠北城堡哪有什麼保護人的魔力，他寧願跟那些可怕的妖怪決一生死也才不要躲在先祖痛恨的敵人的帳幕中。Erik可以勇敢地與妖怪決鬥，但他的族人不行。而且他清楚知道白女巫的話一直在被應驗著。

　　雪地狼先豎起耳朵，Erik接著聽見那些不懂得如何隱藏自己在森林中的蹤跡的聲響：踩踏過枯枝的碎聲、穿著在雪色中相當顯眼的色彩——明顯的目標物，獵人可能會誤以為是頭母鹿而拉開他的弓將之射下。

_他會為你打開城門。_

　　白女巫的話在Erik腦海中如海妖魔音般地迴盪著，他嚥了一口唾沫。

　　

　　※※※

　　雪片像灰燼一般灑落。

　　他眨了眨眼，眼前的景象逐漸清晰——雪地狼正站在他的跟前約五公尺左右的距離，牠抬頭，視線望進他琉璃般色彩的眼眸。他們彼此對視著，他不記得過了多久。或許幾分鐘，也或許只有幾秒鐘。

　　他知道這是夢。夢中的時間概念與現實是全然不同的。

　　雪地狼的身材嬌小，就像是他第一次見到牠時一般。他忍不住地伸手——違背了不可越界的不明文規定——他不清楚自己是否想要碰觸那隻伴靈，但他確信自己想要靠近對方。雪地狼機警地後退了一步，牠的雙眸閃爍著緊張的情緒，也在此刻，他發現自己被釘在原地無法動彈。

　　俯視，他望向自己的雙腳，確認雙腳並沒有被奇怪的東西纏繞或者像老奶媽的故事中，雙腳被冰凍在湖心之處無法離開的主角一般——他的雙腳完好無缺，也沒有被任何物體限制行動。接著他聽見雪地狼朝他低聲咆嘯，牠轉身飛快離開。

　　他發不出任何聲音，雙腳無法動作，伸出的手懸在冰冷的半空中……雪地狼鑽進森林裡，消失在他的視線範圍。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles不喜歡那個夢。

　　在動身來漠北區之前，他才做了一個年幼時的夢，之後他再也沒夢見過雪地狼。凌晨的夢境很寫實，也是他從來沒夢過的畫面，且，夢裡甚至沒有Andrea。這讓Charles感覺很焦躁。

　　那天遇見雪地狼和他的主人後，他回去城堡竭盡所能地將所有漠北區與北方游牧民族的所有歷史都翻出來，並且努力在那些文獻找到所有關於游牧民族們的習性、個性、年代、統治者等資料。腦中的拼圖終於慢慢完整——為什麼以前父親總是如此擔憂漠北區的政治狀況？為什麼漠北人與游牧民族如此不共戴天？王國為漠北做了些什麼？又沒有做些什麼？以及Xavier的祖先們在這段歷史上所扮演的角色。

　　那名叫做Erik的男人當時確實想要殺害自己。Charles瞭解了那位男人的想法及動機，Charles也確信，兩人若真的起了衝突，他極有可能處於下風——不確定是否能全身而退，畢竟Charles當時身上只有一把弓和幾枝箭還有一把小匕首，近距離的搏鬥會使他失去優勢。但Erik最後選擇轉身離去。

　　Charles想起森林。他醒來後就自行打理，並且趁著天色尚未完全被陽光所佔據——漠北區的太陽總是起的晚——他獨自一人晃進前幾天去打獵的森林。他偷偷摸摸地溜出城堡，換來Andrea一抹責怪的眼神，後者沒多說什麼，只能陪著主人繼續朝森林前進。

　　Charles與Andrea一路上並沒有什麼交談，他也不甚清楚為什麼自己像著了魔似的要往森林裡鑽，看著走在前頭的Andrea，Charles想起兒時的笑話，正想開口跟牠閒聊時，Andrea突然停下步伐，牠的尾巴警告性地左右晃了晃，並散發著狩獵的氣息。

　　他前進一步，結果無意中踩到了枯枝，枯枝碎裂的聲響劃破了整座森林的寧靜。Charles也被自己嚇了一跳，他下意識地收回腳，而他在那一秒瞥見Andrea往彼此的左側望去，很自然地，他也將視線轉了個彎。

　　心臟跳動的節奏似乎在那瞬間漏了一拍。

　　雪地狼的身影比夢境之中的畫面更令人屏息。牠的主人站在牠身邊，一人一獸定睛地矚著Charles與Andrea。

　 _北方的游牧民族是剽悍的、野蠻的、不受牽制、在法律之外。_

　　Charles忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，所有關於書冊上記載的一切快速地掠過他的腦海，那些字眼與眼前的人和伴靈看起來相當吻合——Charles應該要害怕他們、統御他們、或厭惡他們——Charles卻無法對眼前的男人與伴靈產生任何不悅的情緒，反之，他們莫名地吸引Charles。

　　他想踏出前進的步伐，但夢中雪地狼轉身逃開的畫面令他克制自己的行動，他不想再看見那隻雪地狼在自己眼前消失的景象了。

　　

　　「你是Xavier。」男人開口，嗓音低沉。

　　

　　Charles只是盯著對方，不做任何回應。歷史與記載在他腦海掠過某些片段。他記得。Xavier們、漠北區、游牧民族的所有一切。

　　

　　「你可以下令打開漠北城堡的城門。」

　　

　　不是請求，也不是交易，而是高傲的命令語氣。

　　Charles微微瞇起眼，勾出一抹意味深長的笑靨。他通曉歷史、他熟知這地區的知識、傳說和神話、他甚至能推測出眼前的男人腦中的意念：游牧民族們想要進來漠北區，踏進他們痛恨的土地——沒有一個正常人會想要待在有血海深仇的敵人的帳幕裡，連待上一秒都會令人噁心反胃。

　　

　　「是的，我有權這麼做。」Charles溫雅地回應著，「但我為何要如此行？」

　　

　　雪地狼不安地看了眼牠的主人，Charles知道他踩到對方的痛處。他甚至看見Erik攥緊了拳頭，搞不好下一秒就會衝過來一拳揮向Charles的臉——Erik確實沒這麼做，他打開掌心，手掌張合了幾下，似乎在試著調適自己的情緒或者思索著欲出口的言語。

　　

　　「因為如果你不打開城門，我們的族人就有可能因此滅亡。」

　　

　　顰眉。Charles知道眼前的男人沒有說謊。


	7. Chapter 7

　　「我該怎麼相信你說的話？」

　　

　　Charles把問題丟還給對方。北方游牧民族從來就不相信漠北人的話，當然也不把王國居民的話放在心上。如此，彼此毫無共識，沒有任何信任基準點可言。

　　男人沒有回話，似乎對於Charles的反詰早已有了心理準備，雪地狼繞著牠的主人走了一圈，在男人的右後方坐下，幽幽地瞧著與自己同名的貴族人類Charles。Andrea逕自走了過去，試探性地靠近但保持著一段安全距離與雪地狼對峙著，兩隻伴靈彼此對視，Charles緊盯著Andrea的舉動，後者對著雪地狼偏了頭，似乎在打量著對方，下一秒Andrea輕盈地跳到一旁並蹭上了樹枝以居高臨下的姿態瞅著整個畫面。

　　當人類僵持不下時，伴靈的互動就能決定誰該擁有整個局面的主導權。

　　

　　「你可以不相信我說的話，然後轉身回你的城堡去。」男人的態度依舊傲慢，「或者你可以跟我來。」

　　

　　Charles忖了忖。男人的意思是要Charles跟他走，走去哪？大概是現在游牧民族紮營的地點？Charles對於這個提案略微踟躕，游牧民族對於其他民族的人抱持著濃厚的敵意——他們特別不歡迎漠北人，雖然Charles的身份及血統並非漠北區的居民，但對北方游牧民族來說，只要住在漠北城堡以南的人，他們一概不歡迎。

　　

　　「我會保證你的安全。」語畢，男人沒多看Charles一眼就轉身往他來的方向前進。

　　

　　Charles的眼睫垂了垂，他瞅見Andrea跳了下來落在尚未離開雪地狼的附近。Andrea優雅地走了過去，再度與雪地狼互視著，後者杵在原地沒有動作，但那雙擁有稀有色彩的雙眸專心地盯著Andrea，注意著牠的一舉一動。Andrea湊了過去用鼻尖試探性地戳了戳雪地狼的臉頰接近頸項的部份，雪地狼目前看起來相當乖順地任Andrea刺探敵情。

　　Andrea退了一步，並望向牠的主人。Charles接收到伴靈的提示，他稍稍安了心，並趕緊跟上已經遙遙領先在前方的男人。

　　Andrea看著主人的背影，並準備踏出步伐跟上時，雪地狼突然湊了過來輕輕地咬了咬Andrea的耳朵，這讓高貴的淑女感到被冒犯，Andrea立即轉首朝著雪地狼發出警告般的嘶吼，待雪地狼看起來稍微收斂自己的踰矩後，牠快速地跟上主人。

　　那位只有名字沒有姓氏的男人——Erik——讓Charles想起許久以前，他的父親曾說過，北方的游牧民族沒有姓氏，更準確的說，他們不像王國的人一樣，以國家、以法律、以家族為榮，他們不需要姓氏，只要族人存在，他們就存在；他們看似沒有王法，卻比王國的人更重視承諾。

　　Charles咀嚼每一句父親說過的話，視線落在Erik的背上，研究著他第一次遇見的游牧民族，試想著，是否每位游牧民族都是如此放蕩不羈？散發一種野蠻卻剛毅的氣息？史書上的記載總是把游牧民族描繪的有如未開化的野人，Charles不免有點擔憂他隻身一人走近他們的勢力範圍跟玩火自焚沒兩樣。

_北方的游牧民族比王國的人更重視諾言。_

　　父親的話又再次在腦海中響起。

　　 _「我會保證你的安全。」_

　　Charles忍不住再多看一眼Erik的背影，抿了抿唇，他做了個深呼吸，感覺左胸口強烈地澎湃了一會兒，甚至感覺到血液覆載了多餘的熱能。

　　Andrea的顫慄傳進了Charles的腦海，他立即發現附近的樹林有一些孩童正躲在樹幹後方、爬上樹梢坐在樹枝上瞅著他們；有一些臉上掛著疤痕看起來相當兇惡的男人正瞪著他們；也有三三兩兩的婦女，她們背著剛劈完的柴火走回營地，滿身髒污——這些畫面都不是在漠北城堡以南會看到的景象，Charles真切的體會到自己確實踏入了另一個國境。

　　這些人皆朝Charles投射出不大友善的目光，但或許因為Erik的緣故，他們只是默默地盯著Charles與Andrea，像餓壞了的野狼按耐著飢渴注視著一頭溫馴的、毫無防備的綿羊似的。Charles不得不提醒自己，小心不要把手按在腰際——佩劍之處——否則他可真要在此地抽劍見血了。

　　走在前頭的Erik停下腳步，Charles注意到他們並沒有筆直地往營地中心走去，反倒是偏往營地的東側，較為接近森林邊境之處。但四周還是圍繞著好奇的Erik的族人們，他們或許在想，為什麼Erik會帶回一名漠北人？又為什麼將這名漠北人帶到此處？Charles同樣也想知道答案。

　　Erik轉身，示意Charles前進一些，但Charles還沒有動作，Andrea像受到極大的驚嚇一般，牠渾身的毛都豎直，並且不由分說地撞著Charles的雙腿，像是在阻擾Charles走向前。伴靈激烈的舉動往往都是嚴厲的警告，Charles明白這個道理，但他壓不下好奇，也無法拒絕Erik的眼神。他硬著頭皮往前走去，原本擋在他眼前的幾名人影也在Erik的指示之下退去。

　　一陣噁心感與驚恐交織湧上心頭。

　　Charles不確定為什麼他感受到憤怒、害怕及滿滿地憎惡感，眼前兩具男屍逼得他要努力壓抑住嘔吐的衝動——Charles並非沒看過死人，他並不害怕死者，只不過這兩位死去的男人讓Charles感到極度不適。他要求自己集中精神，抓回思緒，思索著Andrea的強烈反彈的情緒以及自己如此想轉身遠離的厭惡感的由來。

　　 **是伴靈的氣息。** 死人與他們的伴靈之間的牽絆在死亡降臨時會如糠飛逝，但Charles卻在眼前這兩具屍體身上感覺到不自然的、隱約的、尚未被消除掉的——人與伴靈之間的牽引。

　　

　　※※※

　　「為什麼會這樣？」Charles聽見自己的提問，帶點顫抖的嗓音，他的提問乍聽之下有點愚蠢，但他明白Erik理解自己的意思。

　　

　　通常死亡首先帶走的是人類的軀體，當主人斷氣時，伴靈會奮力蹭到主人身邊，接著伴靈會漸漸消失，像被風吹散的塵埃散去。即便是戰場上抑或人與人之間的搏鬥，都沒有人會去侵犯他人的伴靈，這是不成文的規定——幾乎是每個人天生下來就知道的、一種被約束的道德感。

　　然而，擺在Charles眼前的死亡恰好相反。他感受到伴靈與主人之間被硬生生拉扯斷裂的、隱形的牽引；他感覺的到在他眼前的死屍並非主人先死去，反之，是伴靈先死亡。這是非常詭異的狀況，Charles的大腦飛速地倒帶所有他閱讀過的書冊、羊皮卷——他卻無法找到任何一個段落與自己所見的狀況連結。

　　

　　「不明生物。」站在Charles身邊的Erik緩緩開口，「牠……或牠們追捕伴靈。」

　　

　　Charles望進Erik的眼裡，那雙原先冷漠的眼眸轉變成隱忍的怒意。Erik轉首，把原先落在死去的兄弟身上的視線轉到Charles的身上，他們兩人之間還有著伴靈隔閡著，Charles卻覺得自己似乎可以看見Erik瞳眸裡的、自己的倒影。

　　

　　「算上他們的話，因此而死去的人共有八位。男女老少都有，有些是獵人；有些只是在北地的邊境玩耍；有些是落單的人。」Erik說著，往後踏了一步，眼神中掠過少許的難受，「我們無法確定追捕伴靈的生物的模樣，所有回來的人都已經失魂落魄，說不出完整的句子，有人剛走回營地就死去，有人撐了幾個小時才死。」

　　

　　公爵沒有回應，只是繼續靜靜地聽著Erik的發言。

　　

　　「牠們在北地盤旋，所以我們必須往南遷移——女巫的話。」Erik挑眉，他的語氣中顯出自嘲，「女巫說我們必須進入漠北城堡才能躲開那些傢伙的攻擊。」

　　

　　 **但牠們跟過來了。** Charles在心裡接完Erik未出口的言語。

　　

　　「現在的情勢是一種變相的背腹受敵：北方的怪物追殺我們；南方的漠北人不歡迎我們。」Erik勾起嘴角的弧度，滿滿地戲謔感，「我們沒辦法為他們火葬，如果生了火、起了煙，那麼漠北人就知道我們在這裡了。」

　　

　　弟兄們慘死，卻無法以傳統之禮送他們走最後一程。Charles感覺心中有股苦悶哽住，他瞥見Erik緊握的拳頭，似乎無語地傳達著憤怒與惆悵。

　　

　　「你怎麼肯定漠北城堡能保護你們？」公爵大人必須無私地撇開個人情感，要為整個大局著想，並且，Charles深知自己的任何決定都會牽扯到更多的性命及人畜安全。

　　「是女巫說的？」Charles揚眉，他研究過游牧民族的宗教信仰，但他可不記得這群野到骨子裡的人們會聽來路不明的女巫的建議——他們有自己的神，「這不像你們。」他不清楚自己為什麼要補上這句諷刺，或許對於Erik的態度他感到疑惑，也或許他下意識在刺探什麼——關於Erik的事。

　　「我不信任何鬼神。」Erik緩緩開口，臉上的神情依舊冷峻，「但我的族人們相信。」

　　

　　Charles似乎懂了。他是為了族人而生，為保護他們而活——即便他或許不怎麼贊同某些看法，但只要能讓延續民族，他會願意退讓。Charles想起了某些事，這段回憶似乎有點古老、這些字眼只存在於史書上。他不確定自己所想的是否正確，但如果如Charles所推測……他感到莫名的興奮卻又莫名的害怕。

　　

　　「你到底是誰？」公爵開口，他的伴靈往後退了一些，弓起背保持隨時都能戰鬥的姿態。

　　

　　眼前的男人並不是游牧民族的領導人，游牧民族的每個人都是自己的頭兒，他們或許會偶爾聽聽長老們、祭司們的意見，但並不表示他們有個帶頭者；游牧民族不撒種不收割，他們喜歡的一切都是強搶而來，他們會為了一隻雞、一塊布而打架；為了女人、為了樂趣而鬥爭。他們是自己的主人。

　　 _游牧民族看似野蠻，卻比我們更熱愛自由、懂得生活。_

　　Charles又想起父親的話。他對這群人不夠瞭解，現在卻被迫明白他們的一切。他或許可以下令為這群人打開城門、保護他們，但他更需要先保全他子民的安危——所有居住在漠北區的人、所有住在北境的百姓。

　　Charles Xavier是學者，也是公爵；Charles Xavier有教導人民的責任，也需要履行北方守護者的義務。

　　

　　「你們南方人給我們很多亂七八糟的綽號。」男人淺笑，神秘且自大，「但我們通常稱呼像我這樣的人為『守望者』。」

　　

　　 **守望者。**

　　被吸進體內空氣刺痛著Charles的肺臟。他覺得自己的呼吸在那一秒稍做停歇，在身上流竄的血液究竟是翻騰熱烈或是冰涼凍結？

　　 **守望者。** Charles在心裡默念，並淺淺地笑了笑。

　　守望者——為民族而生，為民族而死，一輩子都不會離開族人。他們不嫁、不娶、也不會有子嗣。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　「請進。」

　　

　　Charles開口，但目光仍黏在振筆疾書的字體上。Raven從書裡抬了眼，看見兄長還在奮力與政治纏鬥——已經多少天了？Raven的印象是至少過了一週。這一週來Charles積極地與所有漠北的貴族見面，不似之前的表面工夫，Charles最近對貴族交涉的事比較上心了——即便Raven嗅得出Charles如此行肯定有別的動機。

　　Raven比較不理解的是，為什麼Charles花那麼多的時間在擬定政策、與貴族開會？雖說他們浩浩蕩蕩來這偏遠地帶確實是與抵禦外辱有關。政治手腕、操作，這都不是Raven感興趣的事，還好Charles很拿手，這讓學士們轉移注意力，讓她少了被緊迫盯人的困擾。

　　Raven又看了一眼紋風不動的門扉。Charles都已經喊『請進』了，那扇門居然還關得緊緊的，似乎門外的僕人根本沒聽到？漠北城堡的家僕真是手腳不大俐落。Raven在心裡翻了個白眼。

　　

　　「直接進來就行了。」她對著門扯開嗓音喊著，Andrea慵懶地起身，好奇地望著門的動靜。

　　

　　遊隼拍動翅膀往書櫃上飛去，牠的角度正巧可以以居高臨下的姿態提前先看見推門而入的人。

　　當Raven看清楚端著熱茶走進來的人時，她略微驚訝地眨了眨眼——漠北城堡的大公主Irene居然來幫自家兄長送茶水？Raven看著那位以恬靜聞名的Irene小姐朝著自己淺淺地點首，並戴著與她的身份相符的微笑走向Charles。Raven也注意到，Irene小姐所端的盤子上除了有熱薄荷茶之外，還有一盤剛烤好的杏仁餅乾——但只有一只杯子，表示Irene小姐並沒有料到Raven會在這裡。

　　她站到一旁去，玩味地看著自家兄長與漠北城堡堡主的掌上明珠的互動。Charles只是抬了頭，對後者露出禮貌性的微笑，接著繼續把專注力放在密密麻麻的字跡上；Irene小姐不發一言地將端來的茶水放在Charles伸手就可以搆到的地方，且不會佔據Charles書寫的空間。兩人並沒有任何的交談，最多只有那一秒鐘的眼神接觸而已。

　　Irene小姐離開時再度朝著Raven頷首，與來的時候一樣溫柔安靜，她的土撥鼠伴靈也悄悄地、緊緊地跟在她的腳邊，不像Raven的遊隼總是自由自在的任意飛翔。土撥鼠伴靈非常明顯的拘謹、小心翼翼，牠的主人的個性可見一斑。

　　Raven饒富興味地瞥了Charles一眼，正想走過去揶揄他兩句時，Andrea繞過她跳到Charles的桌邊，對那盤端來的熱茶和餅乾露出嫌惡的表情——這可有趣了！Charles看來對Irene小姐沒有特別的喜惡，伴靈的情緒卻如此醒目。Andrea似乎發現到主人的妹妹正好奇地盯著自己瞧，牠擺了擺尾巴，用牠那美麗的雙眸直視著Raven——Andrea是非常懂禮節的且高貴的女士，不大會做出如此粗魯的舉動。遊隼比牠的主人更早明白Andrea的意思，牠飛到雲豹身邊，用喙啄了啄其中一塊杏仁餅乾。

　　

　　『味道還不賴。』遊隼道。

　　

　　Charles聽見遊隼開口說話，停下動作，帶著佯裝的斥責眼神瞪牠一眼。Raven見狀，一個箭步上前就搶走餅乾往嘴裡塞，確實像伴靈所言，餅乾烤的酥焦香脆，賣相普通，卻非常好吃。

　　

　　「Irene小姐對你真好，還特地送點心來給你。」Raven故意說著，並擅自喝了Irene小姐準備的熱茶。

　　『她來好幾次了。』Andrea忙不迭地補充說明，並舔了舔自己的軟毛。

　　「喔？願聞其詳。」

　　「她只是送茶點過來，有什麼好大驚小怪的？」Charles有點受不了Raven和Andrea的胡亂測臆。

　　

　　Raven閉上嘴，對著Andrea做了個鬼臉，後者甩了甩頭，似乎對於Raven的表情感到愉悅。

　　

　　『我不喜歡那隻土撥鼠。』遊隼Gavin表達自己的意見，並得到Andrea滿意地低吼回覆

　　「嘿！」Charles放下筆，相當嚴肅地看著兩隻伴靈與自家小妹——Xavier家從不在背後道人長短，這也是Charles的處事原則之一。

　　

　　Raven故意敲了一下Gavin的頭，後者不大開心地拍了拍翅膀，表示自己接受了規勸。Andrea就沒那麼好運，牠深知待Raven與Gavin離去之後，牠肯定會被Charles訓上一回，這讓牠朝著主人皺了皺鼻子。

　　

　　「好啊，我們不談Irene小姐，也不談她的土撥鼠。那麼……Charles？」她的語氣故意在句末加重，臉上寫滿好奇與揶揄，「那隻雪地狼的主人怎麼樣？」

　　

　　Raven確信她的確看見Charles握著筆的手頓了一下，即便她的兄長的臉上依舊掛著不為所動的冷靜，但好歹他們兄妹一場，Raven怎可能不懂Charles那小小的心思呢？

　　她漾出勝利的微笑，正大光明再拿走一塊餅乾往嘴裡塞，此時Charles並沒有出聲嚇止她，只是繼續埋頭於草擬會議討論及回覆書信的文字之中——只要一談到Charles在意的事、Charles不大願意承認自己很在乎的事、Charles有點想隱瞞的事，他就會假裝什麼都沒聽見，這容易被猜到的小心思居然從小到大都沒改變過。

　　

　　『他很強壯。』Raven朝聲音來源轉頭而去，美麗的Andrea開口稱讚Raven急於知道的主角，『他是名守望者。』

　　「Andrea！」公爵大人趕緊出聲阻止伴靈恣意說下去，也說不上為什麼，總之，他莫名的感到尷尬。

　　「強壯？」Raven擋住兄長怒目兇光直瞪伴靈的視線路徑，好奇又興奮的繼續問著：「妳是說他有結實的胸膛或者強而有力的臂膀？」

　　『包的那麼緊，怎麼可能看的到？』Andrea如貴族女士般優雅地繞過她，回到主人的腳邊，對Raven說話就像大人在對孩子說話似的。

　　「那妳怎麼知道……」

　　『Charles說的。』牠揚起頭，略顯出傲氣，『看Charles是怎樣的狼就能知道牠的主人是怎樣的人了。』

　　

　　Raven非常沒有禮貌地張大了嘴，愣了一秒後，她用手遮住嘴，但眼角的笑意已經出賣了她。Gavin快樂地飛到了她的肩頭上，他們一同忽略掉兄長刻意發出的叫喚聲。

　　

　　「好了，你們都給我出去。」Charles有點無奈地說著，並伸手按了按太陽穴，「我還得繼續回覆一些信件。」

　　

　　Raven得到了她想要知道的情報，自然就不繼續叨擾雙頰看來有點緋紅的兄長。但她轉身離開前又想起什麼，她倚在房門前，若有所思。

　　

　　「Charles，我記得你前兩天說過，你跟漠北貴族們談過，希望他們能把城門打開，是跟雪地狼的主人有關嗎？」

　　

　　她的語氣認真，開城門不是兒戲，她不認為自家兄長會為了一位臉皮好看了點或者身材性感了點的游牧民族而得罪漠北區的權貴。再者，Raven想不到什麼需要開城門的理由。要放游牧民族進來？為什麼？那群刁民在外頭活的自由奔放的很，才不屑進入他們所謂的南方地帶，更遑論與之有不共戴天之仇的漠北區的居民，及其後代子孫的土地了。

　　

　　「討論的結果如何呢？」說不上是關心，但確實好奇。

　　

　　公爵大人搖了搖頭。呼出長長的一口氣，身子終於放鬆地往後仰，倚靠在鋪滿狐狸毛的軟皮椅上。Andrea適時地用鼻子頂弄了主人的手，讓後者牽起淺淺地笑容，撫摸了伴靈的頭。

　　Raven走了回來，她走回到兄長身邊，與他擠在同一張椅子上，頭枕在兄長的肩上——就像兒時一般，他們總是如此依偎。

　　

　　「談了好幾次，談到他們都以為我瘋了。」他自嘲地說著，「如果今天再提此話題，他們可能會草擬一份懷疑Xavier公爵倒戈、叛國的信，快馬送到國王手中。」

　　「我不懂。」Raven起身，疑惑地望著Charles，「你為什麼急著要開城門？不，應該說，你為什麼想要勸服這些老頑固開城門呢？」

　　

　　Charles挪動了身子，專注地望進小妹那湛藍的眼眸之中。

　　

　　「如果妳被看不見的妖怪所追殺，在妳前頭不到幾米處有一間房子，可以讓妳躲避，妳會繞過它嗎？」

　　

　　Raven沒有回應，她不大理解兄長現在是暗示她？用比喻向她說明某件深奧的道理？還是直接了當地告訴她一件不可思議的事？

　　

　　「游牧民族遇到了有點神秘，尚未參透的可怕事件——這關係到他們的性命。」Charles的眼神飄掉，落在桌案上的羊皮紙卷。

　　「你是王國治下的臣子；Xavier公爵；北境守護者。」Raven輕聲說道，「你所有的決定，都必須以你子民的性命為重，保護你百姓的平安，才是你的首務。」她伸手摸了摸Charles的臉頰，忍不住地流露出憐愛及不捨。

　　

　　她並沒打算暗示什麼，也不是要提醒什麼，只不過是自然而然地……或許這就是Xavier家族的良好家教。她在心裡諷刺著自己。

　　

　　「我知道。」他的眼睫低垂，聲音細微。

　　「那些游牧民族不是你的子民，他們不在王國的治下，不聽命於我們的律法，不遵守規矩。」頓，「父親說過，他們是無法被約束的自由民。」手指輕輕滑過他的顎骨。

　　

　　「我知道。」有一點虛弱，但又想到什麼似地，他恢復力氣，轉首道：「如果妳有能力拯救陷入困境、隨時都可能被死亡吞滅的一群人——即便妳知道那群人可能不會感激妳，他們可能會糟蹋妳的美意、踐踏妳的家園，妳還會救他們嗎？」

　　

　　她沉默了。

　　

　　「還是妳會選擇站在城牆上往下遠眺，看著他們——那些原本妳可以救回他們性命的人，任他們在妳眼前死去、尖叫、流血，他們伸手求妳幫忙，而妳冷漠地轉身離去？」

　　

　　她低下視線，不再與兄長的琉璃藍色視線交會。

　　太重了。

　　Xavier公爵這責任太重了，壓在Charles肩上、胸口上，Raven難過自己無法為兄長分擔這些惱人的重量。叛國賊與冷眼旁觀——二選一的抉擇，選哪一個，都不對。

　　

　　「沒有第三個選擇嗎？」她將手覆蓋在Charles的手背上，帶點安慰意味，同時也希望或許能傳遞一點力量支持他。

　　「……有。」Charles猶豫了一下，還是決定開口。

　　

　　Raven抬頭，緊張但帶點期待地瞅著Charles，後者的羽睫垂了垂，他淡淡歎了口氣。

　　

　　「Irene小姐。」他的語氣有點無奈。

　　

　　一陣恐懼及不安感油然而生，Raven覺得自己一定會厭惡接受接下來的言語。

　　

　　「Harris大人私下告訴我，如果Xavier家族能與漠北的Harris家族聯姻，這是非常穩固且雄厚的勢力。」淺笑，「Harris大人已經暗示我好幾次，他兒子對妳相當著迷。不過我知道妳不喜歡他——Harris大人的兒子是很勇猛沒錯，但沒有智慧。我不會拿妳的人生做籌碼。」他帶著微笑伸手捲了捲小妹的柔軟髮絲。

　　「妳也是我的子民，我會保護妳。」


	9. Chapter 9

在極北境地的東岸，尚未靠近極圈之前，那裡有個港灣，游牧民族每年都會集體遷徙去拜訪一次。那裡的居民都是游牧民族的後代，他們卻無法跟族人、親人、愛人一起離開那片港灣——因為他們過了青春期後伴靈已經定型，可惜他們的伴靈選擇變形成水生動物，一輩子都無法離開水域。

那裡形成了一個水上村莊，一大片的船屋在港灣停靠著，他們直到死去都會待在那小灣裡。

由於族人們一年只會靠近那處港灣一次，對於騁馳在廣大北地上的游牧民族而言，暫時逗留於海灣的日子是特殊的、有趣味的。不過，有時父母親會警告孩子，別讓自己的伴靈愛上海灣的生活，否則他們就要放棄廣袤無邊的自由，被拘束於小港灣之中——但冒險犯難的精神是流淌在游牧民族的血液裡，有些族人他們造了船，往更無邊無際的大海進發。

在Charles還沒有定形之前，Erik也曾經想過，或許成為一名海盜往東邊大陸進發也是不錯的選擇。

因為食靈怪的關係，Erik與族人並沒有按造預定遷徙軌跡去東側港灣一趟，他們浩浩蕩蕩的南下，也因此並不清楚港灣區的族人們的近況。

Erik捏著手上的匕首鞘，那紋路已因歲月的關係被使用者磨至接近平坦——這把匕首肯定傳了至少四代。跟南方人不同，南方人喜歡將城堡、地契、財富留給他們的子孫；Erik的族人給子孫的是狩獵的技巧、在貧瘠大地上求生的本能以及一只匕首，通常是由父輩一路傳承而來，不分男女，只要是家族中最出色的孩子就會在成年禮時得到家傳的匕首。這也是一種信物，在父母輩不幸早逝時，也可能會將匕首傳給尚未成年的孩子。

這兩天Erik已經收到了不少匕首，他不想一一去清點，如果悉數的話，這只是讓他更為頭疼。這些東西只是不斷地在提醒他，東海灣已經淪陷。

Erik揉了揉皺了許久的眉心，倍感疲憊。他派去的傳信人到達東海灣要警告那裡的居民有關食靈怪的事時，一切都已經太遲。

沒有任何人生還下來。

傳信人將所有能帶回來的匕首都裝進袋子裡，直到昨天才趕上了族人的腳步到了森林的紮營處，將所得到的一切告知長老及守望者們。

 **都死了。** 全部都死了。Erik用力地握緊了匕首，似乎是透過如此的握力來發現自己的憤怒。伴靈Charles晃了晃牠的腦袋，感受到主人排山倒海而來的怒意讓牠打了個顫，抖了抖身子，牠湊過去用鼻子碰了碰主人的腳。如此動作讓Erik分了神，怒火滅了些許。

已經等多久了？一週嗎？或許更久一些？Erik一天沒聽見任何從Charles Xavier捎來的消息，就覺得度日如年，他們已經沒有繼續等待的本錢了，Charles Xavier若是不答應打開漠北城堡的城門，Erik會召集守望者們擬定進攻的戰略——多數的守望者也已經焦躁不耐，較年輕的進諫Erik發動攻勢；較年長的則與Erik一樣，先等待是否能避開不必要的戰事再做決定。

白女巫在前天不請自來，她在Erik回到帳篷之前早已在此等候多時。Erik並不喜歡任何人侵犯自己的領域，雪地狼因此而憤憤地朝著白狐狸咆哮。白女巫沒多做停留就識相的離去，只是神秘地告訴Erik，她的神告訴她，時候不多了，接下來Erik再不行動就只會接到更多的惡耗。

怎樣的行動？怎樣的惡耗？當時的Erik或許不明白，但現在他已經瞭解：按兵不動的結果，只換來更多的族人的死亡。

他得找Charles Xavier談談，就算談不出什麼結果也無所謂，總之，Erik受夠了窮極無聊的等待及眼睜睜地看著族人們的衰殘。但，Erik並不清楚該怎麼找到Charles Xavier？如果夜訪漠北城堡，一不小心可能會被當作刺客，這可不是鬧著玩的。

 

『我知道怎麼找到他。』雪地狼蹭了蹭他的主人，『我可以把他帶出來。』

 

如果能用表情來形容，雪地狼臉上寫滿了自信與驕傲——與牠的主人如出一轍。

 

※※※

當Charles把桌上的捲軸都收好後，並拿起油燈準備離開書房之際，Andrea突然跳了起來，牠看起來相當驚訝又帶點慌張，Charles疑惑著伴靈的舉動，正想開口問些什麼時，他感覺到Andrea不悅及機警，像是有人踏入了牠的私人領域一般令牠覺得受到了侵犯。牠跳上窗櫺，在Charles來得及阻止之前跳了下去——這是變相的要求自家主人要跟上的驕縱。Charles真心拿Andrea沒辦法。

 

「說什麼伴靈是人類靈魂的具現化，我絕對不同意。」Charles沒好氣地走出書房，小跑步地穿越走廊，「我才沒那麼任性！」

 

拐彎，他迅速踏下旋轉階梯。

 

※※※

在Charles跟上來之前，Andrea不會輕易地跑得太遠，伴靈與主人之間無形的羈絆如果相隔太遠會讓彼此都痛苦不已。這倒讓Andrea覺得玩味，牠遇到的那隻雪地狼可以跟牠的主人分開的如此遙遠，甚至能單獨去狩獵，這是非常特別的，鮮少有伴靈做得到這點。但如果不夠謹慎，伴靈也可能會被誤以為是野生動物而慘遭獵人毒手——雖然不大可能會發生這種事，人們很少將伴靈誤認成一般動物，但那也是因為主人與伴靈並沒有相距太遠的關係。

是天賦，同時也是危機。

Andrea並不羨慕雪地狼的天賦異稟，牠敬愛自己的主人，也喜歡跟Charles待在一起。說到Charles，Andrea真心覺得牠的主人動作有點太慢了，可能是這陣子都窩在書房裡、和貴族跳舞交際、不斷地喝酒吃起司，這導致Charles沒有足夠的運動。Andrea在心裡輕輕歎了口氣。

牠張望了一下漠北城堡邊緣靠近森林附近的風景，仰首，在空中嗅了嗅，確實有陌生的味道——是熟悉又陌生的味道。雲豹微瞇起眼，牠微微弓起背，視線謹慎地掃過一周。截至目前為止，沒有多少伴靈是牠的對手，論氣勢、論打架，Andrea從未落敗也從不失手，除了……

有物體快速地在牠後方朝牠飛奔而來！

Andrea快速地往旁一跳，並且旋了身面對突襲，雪地上的摩擦力不夠，這讓Andrea的動作無法如以往般俐落。牠沒有完全躲開襲擊，被一陣力道擦撞到，讓牠稍微跌了一跤，並無大礙，牠可以優雅地站起，但天不從人願，牠尚未翻身就有一股重量如泰山壓頂地將牠壓在身下。

Andrea掙扎了一會兒，當牠睜大眼睛望清楚侷限自己自由的傢伙是誰時，牠憤憤地咬了上去。

 

『Charles！』

 

氣急敗壞。Andrea很喜歡Charles——牠的主人，但牠對雪地狼Charles感到氣憤。牠快速翻身，並把對方壓制在身下，帶著羞憤及被攻擊的氣憤咬了咬雪地狼的頸子，並用爪子狠狠地拍打了雪地狼幾下，直到被主人出聲阻止。

 

「Andrea？」Charles訝異地看見自家伴靈居然在欺負別人的伴靈，「妳在做什麼？快點停下來。」

 

在公爵大人靠近之前，兩隻伴靈趕緊拉開距離，雲豹不滿地瞪著雪地狼——畢竟是這可惡的傢伙害牠被主人誤會的。

雖然月色朦朧，但一路狂奔下來的公爵大人臉上還是泛起了隱約可見的緋紅，雪地狼沒等他喘過氣來，就快速的旋了身朝森林奔跳了幾步，轉首，發現公爵大人與他高貴的伴靈女士沒跟上來，牠朝他們低吼著。

 

『跟上來！』

 

公爵大人有點失望自己還不能喘口氣就得繼續跟上那兩隻敏捷迅速的四腳動物。

在跌跌撞撞、半摸黑的情況下走了一段路後，Charles終於看見前頭的兩隻伴靈停下步伐。在這段路上，Charles莫名地感到緊張和擔憂，還有隱約的期待。他能猜到為什麼大半夜的雪地狼會隻身、不顧危險地跑到漠北城堡來，肯定跟牠的主人有關，可惜，Charles至今都尚未想到要怎麼開口告訴那位守望者關於這幾天來與各貴族商討的結果。

Charles Xavier從來就不是逃避事實的人，也不是故意繞道轉身掩面、不看事實的沈溺酒色之中的荒唐貴族。他只不過是，尚未準備好、尚未找到合適的開場白與說辭來告知守望者這則有些遺憾的消息。

Charles不再前進，在他的眼前正站在一名等待多時的男人，月光撒在他的身上，恰如其分的神秘與內斂，卻掩蓋不住隱約的野性。男人摸了摸雪地狼後，抬眼，如尖銳的刀光毫不留情地直矚著公爵大人，彷彿他才是高高在上的那位。

漫不經心的挑釁。Charles緩緩地做了個深呼吸，他從不逃避。

 

「又有人死去了。」

 

Charles遺憾地垂了眼，並為這消息感到由衷的難過。

 

「一整個漁村的居民。」

 

Charles抬眼，他緊握住拳頭，感覺到指甲嵌入肌膚的痛楚，但這比不上從守望者口中說出來的消息刺痛。

 

我們是真的沒有時間了。」頓，「Lord Xavier.」語氣中聽不出來是諷刺或是尊敬，也可能，都有。

 

Charles忍不住地咬了咬下唇。

他可以說服Harris大人開門，只要……只要他答應與Irene小姐的婚事。Charles一向控制的很好，他並不是容易被別人看出情緒、心思的人。但這念頭一閃過，讓他不小心閃躲了男人直視而來的眼神。他勉強自己趕快恢復冷靜，面臨同樣深不可測的人時，最忌諱被看穿小動作了。

 

「果然不行。」男人自嘲地笑了笑，「我們還是無法達到共識。」

 

Charles聽得出來，對方也跟自己一樣失望。不知怎地，他非常不希望對方如此的失落。

 

「我需要你先答應我一個條件。」

 

 **可以的，只要** **Erik** **答應了就可以的。** Charles不斷地說服自己。男人沒有回話，只是靜靜地聽著。這讓Charles覺得對方答應的機率增高許多。 **Irene** **小姐是位家教良好的淑女，她很適合我。** Andrea有點焦躁地甩了甩尾巴，並且湊近主人，似乎這樣做能給牠一點安撫感。

 

「如果我開了城門……」

 

**不要去看那隻雪地狼。**

 

「你要答應我，」

 

**他永遠都不會屬於你。**

 

「你的族人不會對漠北區及其居民造成任何傷害。」

「做不到。」男人十分乾脆地回絕。

 

**他永遠都不會屬於你。**

 

「你很清楚我們是怎樣的人。」男人的聲音有點淡漠，但驕傲，「我們不撒種不收割、我們喜歡的就搶來，不喜歡的就燒掉，這就是我們。我們族人很難、也不可能遵守你們南方人的麻煩法律。」

 

Charles明白，應該不會有人比他更明白。

 

「承諾，就是說了就要做到的事。」男人緩緩地說著，「我做不到的事，我不能答應你，否則就是欺騙。」

 

_北方的游牧民族比王國的人更重視諾言。_

父親的話在Charles耳邊迴盪。

 

「我不想騙你。」堅定，「永遠都不會這麼做。」

 

Charles抬眼，與之視線交會。他不確定那是什麼，但有一種無法言喻的東西，正在發酵、蔓延。

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　「老大！」

　　

　　Erik看了眼衝進帳幕的Alex，後者氣喘呼呼的模樣彷彿方才跑了百米衝刺。但Erik並沒有將目光多做停留，他繼續削尖他的箭頭，以及檢查尾端的羽毛是否整齊沒有分岔。而伴靈Charles則是打了個呵欠，看似慵懶但更像百般無聊又無奈的狀態。

　　Alex光看就知道，昨晚Erik肯定跑出去找那個人——Erik從沒有仔細說清楚『那個人』是誰，Alex只曉得可能是一名有權勢的漠北人，因為Erik只淡淡地說過他正在與一名重要人士交涉，這或許能免去一場雙方的戰役，達到不流血開城門的目的。

　　這件事沒有讓太多人知道，除了幾名與Erik交情甚篤的守望者略知一二，以及準備要接受守望者試煉的Alex之外，其他族人應該都不甚清楚為什麼他們繼續紮營在森林之中，也因此，各部族之間的氣氛越趨詭譎，族人們也開於顯露出些許不耐。

　　不過，白女巫的話倒是安撫了不少族人，或許，白女巫知道一些Alex不曉得的事？Erik不可能跟白女巫說好說歹，那巫女八成是用什麼妖術得知的——Alex一想到那美麗卻令人感到畏懼的笑容，就覺得有點渾身不舒服。

　　

　　「你沒出席會議。」Alex皺眉。

　　「我派你去了。」Erik放下一隻箭後才把視線轉回來放到Alex身上，處之泰然的模樣，「所以你現在要跟我報告會議結果嗎？」

　　

　　聽到關鍵字眼，Alex忍不住地深呼吸、緩緩呼氣，抿了抿唇，以肢體語言表示帶回來的可能不是什麼好消息。

　　

　　「四十七名守望者，只有五個人贊同與漠北人談條件來開城門——因為你不在，所以他們當作你沒有表態。」

　　

　　意料中的結果，Erik並不意外，反倒是伴靈Charles跳了起來，抖了抖身上的毛，如果以人類的表情來說，大概類似一臉不屑又帶點不滿的皺了皺鼻子的模樣。

　　Erik垂了眼睫，視線低滑至地上。他昨夜沒做多想地拒絕Charles Xavier時，有那麼點感到自己太殘忍及無理取鬧。Erik不是沒想過可以說服同胞退讓，真要說起來，不少族人還是很願意聽取他的建議，但Erik沒有這麼做的理由，除了他並不想要刻意去扭轉族人的自我想法——游牧民族以自我中心、自以為是的自由而感到無比驕傲，看似任性狂妄、蠻橫無理，但也是他們的民族特色——Erik知道，有的時候，情感會佔上風，如果族人們進入了漠北城堡後，漠北人反悔，來個甕中捉鱉那又該如何是好？

　　人心隔肚皮，誰都參不透。無論是遊牧民族還是漠北人，都一樣。

　　

　　「什麼時候出發？」Erik的聲音依舊淡漠，但伴靈Charles的低垂尾巴卻暴露了Erik些微低落的心情。

　　「明天早上拔營。」守望者預備員Alex有些洩氣地說著。

　　

　　Erik站起，走出了帳幕，冷冽的風鑽進溫暖的空間、劃過他的面頰。他看著忙碌的族人——嬉鬧的小鬼們、搬柴火女人們以及打獵回來的男人們，看起來一切都如常，但有些動作已經不同了：他們不再是過著露營的生活，而是在拔營前，各家都在收拾，眾人的動作比前些日子更賣力、緊急，臉上都寫著茫然與不安。

　　Erik正準備要轉身離開之際，他瞅見不知何時出現在眼前白女巫，她露出標準的神秘微笑，優雅從容地朝他走來，與身邊一切慌亂毫不相稱。Erik下意識地皺了眉，面對這女人總讓他有莫名的壓力和焦躁感，他想伸手握握脖子上那小袋子護身符，但理智制服了反射動作，Erik壓下這股衝動，他並不想讓白女巫知道更多自己的私事——至少，Erik不想讓她從自己的動作、舉止中知曉太多。

　　白女巫在Erik的瞪視之下在安全距離內停下，她仍舊揚著頭，一副傲然又超凡脫俗，高貴地如南方貴族，卻比那些南方貴族擁有更多的野性及難捉摸的詭秘。

　　

　　「我看到了。」

　　

　　他與她之間，從來沒有哪次對話是從打招呼當作開場白的。他們之間不會有廢話，也不需要。

　　

　　「你將有一位訪客。」

　　「誰？」

　　「此人帶著驚喜而至，災難也隨之而來。」白女巫漾了詭魅的笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　遊隼在上頭徘徊了一陣子，趁著夜色及寒風，牠盤旋幾圈確定這附近皆安全無虞之後，牠俯衝而下，精準地落在主人的肩上。

　　

　　『現在沒人，快走。』牠的爪子抓皺了主人的衣服，並低聲催促著。

　　

　　牠的主人點了點頭，拉緊韁繩，小心地從樹影之中走出來。馬兒尚未放開步子狂奔之前，她拉低斗篷的帽簷，讓自己的臉龐被大部分陰影籠罩。

　　一陣夜風低吼，掠過她的身旁，寒冷讓她禁不住打了個冷顫——對她而言，低溫不算什麼，她又不是那些嬌貴的南方貴族的仕女們，從她有記憶以來，她可是跟著兄長到處冒險、受傷又摔過好幾次馬，總之，一點身體上的不舒服並不造成任何阻礙。她較擔心的是Charles會在什麼時候發現自己偷溜出漠北城堡？

　　Raven並非為了夜遊或者貪玩、好奇而摸黑出城堡——城堡外面可是有傳說中可怕的游牧民族，漠北人把城堡當作他們的護身符、守衛家園的冀望，甚至Raven還曾經遇過有漠北人把城堡當作神明一樣敬拜尊崇。雖覺得有點可笑，但她理解這做堡壘對住在這裡的居民甚至是更南方的北境有多大的守護功能，堡壘若是崩垮，那麼那些嗜血囂張的游牧民族就能大剌剌地將他們踐踏在馬蹄之下。

　　游牧民族人人皆兵，漠北人的兵力不足，也沒有游牧民族的精實強悍，真要打起來，就只能靠漠北城堡撐腰。Raven下意識地吞嚥了一口唾沫，她就要踏出這安全的屏障，往一個未知又危險的地方進發。

　　 **Charles平常是怎麼溜出去的？** Raven思索著，總不能讓Gavin去套Andrea的話，那隻美麗的雲豹太聰明了，很少有哪隻伴靈能鬥過牠——Andrea可是智勇雙全的大美女。

　　

　　『Andrea拿那隻雪地狼沒辦法。』Gavin似乎讀到主人的心思，在她耳邊補充著。

　　

　　Raven愣了一秒後，勾起有點賊意的笑容，原來一物剋一物還是挺有道理的。她也相當好奇，那隻所謂的雪地狼到底是何方神聖？居然能『制住』Andrea，又能讓他的兄長為此伴靈及其主人陷入苦惱的漩渦之中。或許，她很快就看到傳說中的雪地狼和牠的神秘主人。

　　這次決定溜出城的責任重大——至少Raven自認為如此——她得告訴雪地狼的主人，關於Charles昨晚回來後，就把自己關在書房裡不吃不喝的狀況。Raven試著說服兄長，但無疾而終，後者比先前更像發了狂似的將所有一切充耳不聞，她趁兄長打盹時抽走他桌上的羊皮紙卷，上頭寫滿了各式戰略和外交的手段。

　　一股毛骨悚然的感覺油然而生。

　　雪地狼的主人與Charles的談判破裂？游牧民族決定要攻打漠北城堡了？Charles想阻止戰爭，但是他只剩下與Irene小姐的婚事這枚籌碼，而且如果Charles真的與Irene小姐結了婚，但游牧民族進入漠北城堡後，是否就能與漠北人相安無事？

　　沒有答案。Raven找不到任何答案。她只能從Charles的筆跡中感覺到Charles的情緒：氣憤、無奈、焦煩。

　　這裡的所有一切都與Xavier家族無關，Charles卻如此傷腦費神地為兩者鞠躬盡瘁。對Raven而言，她不怕游牧民族的進攻，若當真打進來了，還離北境有段路。況且他們家臣眾多，兵力也足夠，王都離Xavier的領地也不會太遠，Xavier家族向來與其他家族關係良好，Xavier家族大可不理會游牧民族的侵略。

　　但Charles Xavier不行。他不可能放任漠北——也算是Xavier家臣之一——被異族欺負，Charles的想法更周到、全面，Raven知道自己不大懂謀略，她只曉得，也相信Charles所走的每一步都是正確的、深思熟慮過的。

　　深呼吸，她挺起腰桿，逕直地往小城門走去。Raven不確定自己這趟出去到底會帶來怎樣的結果，但她知道，她要親自見見游牧民族還有雪地狼的主人，她還沒想到要跟對方說些什麼，談戰略？千萬不可，Raven才不想在資訊不對稱的狀況下暴露漠北的狀況；談游牧民族想進入漠北城堡的原因？Raven有一種可能會被對方拒絕的預感。

　　

　　『談談Charles吧。』Gavin再度語出驚人，而Raven勾起一抹明瞭的笑容。

　　

　　Raven開始有點期待與雪地狼主人的見面。

　　

　　「來者何人？」

　　

　　愉悅的念頭還尚未停消，就聽見令人心驚的聲音。Raven下意識地拉緊韁繩，並讓馬停下步伐，她抬頭，發現站在小城門旁的男人，心裡瞬間涼了半截。

　　

　　「Raven小姐？」對方揚了眉，有點意外但帶點揶揄的壞笑，「這麼晚了，想出城散步？」

　　「讓我出去。」Raven深呼吸，並刻意讓自己的聲音不帶任何情緒、溫度，「Logan。」

　　

　　漠北的遊戲規則與北境有點出入。Logan是一名城堡的侍衛兵隊長，若是在北境，這個職位並沒有特別搶眼，但在漠北，位居此職之人幾乎等同於宰相的地位了——武將，非文將分類。

　　

　　Logan在小城門出現完全在Raven的意料之外，而她也不甚清晰眼前的男人任何底細。Logan或許跟Charles算是可把酒言歡的朋友，但Raven跟他可不怎麼熟悉。

　　

　　「憑甚麼讓妳出去？妳有出城的令狀嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「那就說一個能說服我的理由。」男人雙手交叉於胸，難得表現出耐心等待的模樣。

　　

　　理由？Raven可以想到千百種扯謊的理由，但這些藉口都不可能讓眼前的男人接受。她忍不住地看了眼站在Logan身旁的那隻差不多跟人一樣高大的黑熊，後者眼神凌厲地嚇人，她忍不住地感到些許害怕。

　　Raven知道自己過不了Logan的看守，她強迫自己想想為什麼她一定得出城門。

　　

　　「為了Charles。」她小聲地說著，聲音微弱地像在啜泣，「我不想看到Charles那麼難過。」

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　風吹拂過樹梢所帶來的沙沙聲，反而比寧靜更令人心驚膽戰。雪片如灰燼跌落至肩頭，慢慢聚集成一小塊蒼白。不確定這是否就能被稱為肅殺氣氛，但坐在馬鞍上，雙手攫緊韁繩不敢動作，並被一大群拉弓待放的弓箭手所包圍，在這種情況之下，連呼吸也要小心翼翼，不敢動作過大。

　　快速地瞟了眼四周弓箭手的伴靈們，每隻伴靈看起來身材都是細長型，卻相當精壯有力，屬於奔跑或飛翔的速度極快的物種——很符合牠們的主人們的專長。

　　

　　「我找Erik。」簡短地，她再度開口重複甫踏入這座林子並被包圍後的同一句話。

　　

　　良久，無人回應。

　　她覺得自己可能因為緊張的關係產生了幻聽，因為她彷彿聽見弓弦被拉的更緊的聲響。抿唇，明明如此凍寒的低溫，她卻覺得背脊上滿是冷汗。眼角餘光中，她瞥見Gavin惴惴不安的模樣，不由得在心中低喃自己的有勇無謀。

　　游牧民族比她想像的更剽悍、更無所畏懼……也更加冷血無情——至少在表面上看來，這些人的臉上無絲毫多餘的情緒，是與生俱來的戰士們。

　　她沒有退後的本錢，只能硬著頭皮跟對方周旋到底。她想伸手去摸腰際的劍，但這舉動肯定會引來注意並在她碰到劍柄之前，搞不好身上哪個區塊就先中了一箭，鮮血淋漓。

　　Gavin動了動翅膀，牠先前的害怕減退許多，現在牠與Raven同心一意，若是游牧民族不理會她的來意，那麼，若真要拼命，她也奉陪到底。眨眼，Raven決定再下一次吸氣的片刻翻身躍下馬，或許可以騙過弓箭手那麼一秒鐘，爭取她拔劍的片刻。

　　

　　「妳是誰？」

　　

　　聞聲，Raven壓下差點翻馬躍下的動作，假裝穩穩地坐在馬鞍上，而她看見幾名弓箭手的表情略有變化，雖然他們的眼神依舊釘在她身上。

　　Raven不確定是否要報上自己的姓名——這些游牧民族會知道自己是誰嗎？就算知道了，又如何？就在她急速地動腦時，月亮從雲裡探頭出來，一縷光線撒下，什麼時候停止下雪的？無人知曉。踩在厚雪上的聲音細微，但Raven知道有人靠近，就是那名說話者，她湛藍色的雙眸在那瞬間下意識地睜大。

　　 **雪地狼。** Raven第一次親眼見到難得一見的伴靈，也是她兄長常掛在嘴邊的主角。那頭野獸走了過來，牠恰好在Raven正前方的弓箭手的身旁停住腳步，銳利的眼神、不帶絲毫情感地掃了眼Raven及Gavin。只不過是一抹掃視，Raven卻感覺到雞皮疙瘩浮上來的畏懼之意。

　　

　　「我不會問第三遍。」

　　

　　她驚愕地抬了頭，在她眼前出現的男人令她忍不住地倒抽口氣。即便視線不佳，但站在朦朧月光下的男人依舊讓Raven感受到強悍、傲慢及如王者般非凡的氣勢。

　　

　　「妳是誰？」

　　

　　深呼吸，她揚起下巴，自信又帶點貴族傲然的氣勢，道：「Raven Darkholme，Charles Xavier是我的兄長。」

　　

　　男人似乎愣了一下，思忖了她的回覆。雪地狼走了過來，順著Raven的馬繞了一圈，像是在打探Raven似的，而雪地狼的舉動讓Gavin略微精神緊繃，卻不敢違抗。

　　

　　「Charles。」男人出聲呼喚，而雪地狼立即轉首並輕盈地走回男人身邊。

　　

　　這次換Raven愣住。她有那麼一秒鐘以為眼前的男人說『Charles』時是在複誦自己的話，但當她看見雪地狼擺了擺耳朵，並迅速回到男人身側時，她才會意過來——男人口中的Charles，是那隻雪地狼，與Raven之前從Andrea口中聽到的相同。

　　男人在Raven回神過來之前轉身，他走了幾步，再度回頭。

　　

　　「跟上來。」

　　

　　當男人轉首吩咐她的同時，弓箭手們立刻將弓放下，雖然箭依舊在弦上，但至少不是對準她。

　 **Erik。** Raven在心中複誦對方的名字。 **Charles，我找到他了，還有那頭跟你擁有一樣名字的雪地狼。**

　　

　　※※※

　　Gavin試著把自己縮到最小，而Raven從牠的動作能理解到Gavin的忐忑不安——這不能怪牠，Raven試想像著，若自己是一隻伴靈，當自己遇到了那頭看起來就像是在食物鏈金字塔頂端的雪地狼時，多少也會如此害怕。彷彿自己明明有雙可以飛翔的翅膀，能躲過雪地狼的追捕，卻還是不自主地膽怯了起來。

　　雪地狼的主人領著她走進帳幕後，那頭雪地狼即刻掉頭轉了過來，銳利的眼神似乎刺穿了Raven與Gavin千百遍，收到如此的瞪視，Raven大氣也不敢吭一聲。

　　

　　「妳有什麼事就快說，說完就快走。妳在這裡多待一秒，對妳我都沒有好處。」男人邊說邊轉過身來，從他的肢體動作看來，他對Raven的來訪感到不耐。

　　「我不是為自己來的。」她低喃著，對眼前男人的反應微詞。

　　

　　緊接著她瞥見雪地狼若有似無地斜視了她一眼——可以說是不屑的眼神。這讓Raven心中忍不住地揚起了怒火。天曉得Charles是喜歡那頭狂妄的野獸哪一點？而且有其伴靈就有其主人，表示眼前的男人應該也是挺令人頭痛的傢伙。

　　話說回來，Raven從沒聽過有哪個人類會喜歡別人的伴靈，Charles的喜好還真是跟一般人不同。不，根據Gavin的說法，跟雪地狼互動良好的應該是Andrea，伴靈之間的親密，其實也隱約透露主人們心中的想法。

　　想到此，Raven的怒意轉化為憐惜，或者說，有一點的心疼。

　　

　　「我是為了Charles而來的。」她緩緩地、一字一字清晰地說著，並且她讀到了男人臉上的表情線條稍微柔軟些許。

　　她也瞅見雪地狼的尾巴擺動了幾下，靠近牠的主人，依偎著，Raven見氣氛扭轉，道：「Charles昨晚回來後，就把自己關在房間裡，雖然說這不是第一次了，但我感覺他很失落，也很難受，雖說Charles沒說出口，但我是他妹妹，我知道有事情讓他煩心——還不是普通的事。」

　　

　　男人不語，只是沉默地望著她。時間彷彿停止，Raven不由自主地試著在他的臉上、眼中找尋某種情緒。而有那麼一瞬間，Raven覺得自己似乎被什麼東西給打動了。說不上那是什麼，像是一種珍貴的物品被偌大的緘默包裹著，看不穿是何物，卻感受到赤裸裸的真誠。

　　

　　「說實話，我並不清楚你昨天跟Charles談了些什麼。我只知道你們要進漠北城，Charles沒有把原因說的仔細。他提及這跟你們的性命有關係，其實……」Raven在此打住，她思忖著是否繼續說下去，從男人與雪地狼的傾聽看來，他們希望Raven繼續說，清了清喉嚨，她繼續道：「其實說難聽點，這是你們跟漠北人之間的恩怨，Xavier家根本不需要插手，雖然說Harris大人和其他漠北貴族們也是Xavier的家臣，但他們對Xavier家族並沒有什麼實質的貢獻，總是帶一大堆煩惱給我們罷了。

　　「Charles來這裡，就是因為Harris大人一直寫信來叨煩他，要他來處理漠北貴族的權力鬥爭還有關於……你們的侵擾。」Raven的聲音漸漸細微，有點心虛地眨了眨眼，她故作沒事貌，說：「Charles處理事情，一向都是謹慎小心，並且非常周到，他會盡可能顧及到大家的權益，甚至可能犧牲了自己。」

　　「所以妳的意思是我沒有接受Charles Xavier的提議是愚蠢的行為？」男人挑釁地問著。

　　

　 **他果然拒絕了Charles的提議。** Raven有點惱火，雖說她並不甚清楚究竟Charles與這男人之間談了什麼，他們是否決定做某些程度的妥協或退讓，但現在一切都非常清楚，這位叫做Erik的男人拒絕了Charles的想法——哪怕Charles的想法有些好笑，但Raven堅信Charles從來就沒有做過錯誤的判斷。

　　

　　「你什麼都不懂！」

　　

　　Raven吼了出來，那瞬間她腦中閃過這段日子以來兄長辛苦奔波的模樣，這讓她無法控制地對眼前的男人生氣。

　　

　　「你想到當然只有你們族人的權益、你們自己的想法、你們的喜好。我剛已經說了我們Xavier家根本不需要管你們想跟漠北人鬧什麼彆扭，你們想怎麼吵架、打打殺殺，你們自己解決。」雙手拳頭緊握，她試著平緩呼吸，「你們就像幼稚又任性的小孩，搶著一個布娃娃，誰都不肯放手。我若是Xavier家族裡主事的，我才懶得理你們。

　　「Charles就是太好心了，他顧及你們的想法——即便你們對Charles根本毫無恩惠可言——他又需要保護他的家臣、子民，他希望你們能有一方願意退讓，甚至他還認真的想過要接受Harris大人的過份的要求……」

　　「什麼要求？」被吼的主角並沒有發怒，反倒將Raven的憤怒一一聽了進去。

　　

　　深呼吸，Raven又做了一次深呼吸，告訴自己不要讓情緒佔領理智。

　　

　　「如果Charles迎娶Harris大人的女兒，Harris大人會說服其他貴族把漠北城門，讓你和你的族人進來避難。」

　　

　　Raven很確定她看到了男人眼中閃過驚訝、不解還有難以置信的情緒。Charles果然什麼都沒說，而Raven也知道，如果人希望自己在意的人能開心點時，是非常願意做出一些犧牲的，而且也不會把自己的損失告知對方，只不過，Charles的犧牲可不是能輕描淡寫帶過的。

　　以Charles的角度來看，Raven知道，Charles會說，又還沒答應Harris大人，有什麼好說的？而以Erik的角度來看，Raven讀取不到他的心思，但多少推敲的到，Erik可能有點在乎Charles，否則以游牧民族的個性及立場來看，一旦知道Charles的身份，就不會輕易把人放走。Erik大可把Charles抓來當人質，逼Harris大人開城門，但Erik沒有如此行，反之，Erik接受Charles的提議，他們試著找到彼此都能接受的平衡點，只可惜，最後還是談判破裂。

　　Charles沒有告訴Erik關於要迎娶Irene小姐的事，多少也會讓Erik有點不是滋味。

　　

　　「我沒有逼他做這種事。」Erik像是在說給自己聽似的。

　　「從來就沒有人可以逼Charles去做自己不喜歡的事。」

　　

　　男人抬眼，與他所在意的人的妹妹四目相接。他欲想開口，突然號角聲劃破黑夜，他的表情驟然大變，從原先還帶著些許內疚感——Raven如此認為——的Erik突然換上了嚴肅的神情，並轉換成像是被欺騙或背叛的眼神瞪著她。

　　

　　「那是什麼？」她怯生生地問著，但她心底清楚，什麼情況下，才會吹響號角。

　　「敵人來襲。」男人冷漠地說著，並將刀刃入鞘，「有誰知道妳來這裡？」

　　

　　 **Logan？** 不，Raven不認為他會通風報信。她自責地咬了咬下唇，是Charles帶人過來找她？不對，Charles不會做這種事；還是，該不會因為她的離開，結果讓漠北人有藉口攻擊游牧民族？

　　Raven覺得自己做了一件非常糟糕的事，因為她的魯莽而傷害到別人。她心底一沉，盯著Erik，而後者看都不看她一眼，轉身離去。

　　

　　

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　Andrea突然跳了起來，牠的眼神中透露出擔憂與害怕，這是鮮少出現的狀況。Charles注意到Andrea原本趴睡在地毯上，現在卻在他的案桌旁來回徘徊，時而看了看窗外的風景，時而故意走到主人身邊蹭他。Charles不大想停下閱讀的速度，但是伴靈不放棄打斷他的思緒，這也讓Charles多少有點不悅。

　　

　　「妳怎麼了？」公爵大人不得不把羊皮卷收起來，準備展開另一捲。

　　『Charles，我嗅到血腥味。』Andrea走了過來用鼻子頂了頂主人的膝蓋。

　　「可能是明天漠北人的節慶吧？我記得這兩天可能到了祭神的日子，所以家家戶戶都在宰殺牛羊，所以妳才會聞到了血腥味。」聳肩，公爵大人不以為然。

　　『不，Charles。』高貴的淑女撇了撇嘴，對於主人想打發牠的態度表示不滿，『我難道分不出來什麼是獻祭的味道嗎？』

　　公爵大人想了想，把視線從書卷上移開，專注地與伴靈對望，道：「好吧，那妳認為這令人不舒服的味道從哪裡來呢？」

　　『北邊。』

　　

　　Andrea不作多想地回覆，這讓Charles心中冉冉升起不祥的預感——難道Erik他們決定在今晚圍城？漠北人民現在都在忙碌著幾天後的節慶，士兵們早就回老家幫忙處理牲畜獻祭，唯一可以被調動的兵力只有Logan手下的城堡侍衛兵們。漠北貴族頑固地如花崗岩，他們完全不願意打開城門，他們認為只要有城堡侍衛兵守住漠北城堡即可。畢竟，漠北城堡屬向來易守難攻——除非敵人有攻城武器還有強大的騎兵團。

　 **游牧民族應該沒有攻城武器。** 不，Charles甩了甩頭，漠北人太自大了，他們一致認為游牧民族的智商絕對製造不出像樣的攻城武器。但從歷史中Charles讀到，游牧民族沒有漠北人想像中的手腳笨拙，反之，游牧民族是巧手又勇敢的人民，說不準早就預備好攻城武器，只是他們低調行事，矇騙過被驕傲遮眼的漠北人。

　　公爵大人起身，他下意識地轉頭瞅了眼窗外的景色，原本黑壓壓一片的天空，在Charles轉過頭去的瞬間，突然有火龍上竄——有點遙遠，但那確實是森林的方向，並且是火舌竄燒攀爬上樹。Charles一愣，呼吸在那瞬間彷彿停止。

　　

　　「My Lord？Charles你在嗎？」

　　

　　有人敲門，Charles過了兩秒才回過神，是Hank的聲音。Andrea早他一步衝到門邊，用爪子抓著門，像是硬要撓出個洞衝撞出去似的。Charles趕緊半跑半走到門邊，一開門就對上Hank那張跑得上氣不接下氣的、紅通通的書生臉。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」Charles緊張的想知道到底外頭發生了什麼事，但努力地克制自己的慌亂，否則會影響到其他人的情緒。

　　「我找不到Raven。」Hank邊喘氣邊焦急地說著，「我找遍了整座城堡，她常去的地方也都找過了……我找不到她，我該怎麼辦，Charles，Raven不見了！」

　　「Hank，先不要緊張，慢一點，慢慢講。」Charles試著安撫年輕人的情緒，「先告訴我，外面發生了什麼事？」

　　「森林起火了，Logan他們都在城堡上觀看外頭的狀況，聽說游牧民族要攻打過來了！」

　　

　　公爵大人眨了眨眼，一度覺得心跳停止，在他反應過來之前，Andrea從兩人之間擠出縫隙，快速地往旋轉梯的方向飛奔而去。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Charles終於跟上了Andrea的速度時，他發現自己正站在城堡的邊緣，那隻大黑熊轉過來看了他一眼，而Andrea正跳到城堡的牆頭上以居高臨下的姿態遙望著遠方森林。

　　

　　「My Lord。」

　　

　　士兵們在Charles走近了之後才察覺公爵大人的身影，紛紛地行了禮，但Charles只是草草地頷首回應他們，現在他只想知道到底森林發生了什麼事。

　　

　　「Logan，到底發生了什麼事？」

　　城堡侍衛兵隊長的眉頭深鎖，猶豫了一下，道：「不是很清楚，只知道那裡起火了，然後我們聽見刀劍的聲音，像戰爭。」

　　

　　 **戰爭？那麼誰跟誰作戰？** Charles默想著，漠北士兵們現在都在城堡上，森林那裡是打什麼仗呢？他轉頭，瞇起眼試著要看清楚煙霧瀰漫的森林內部的狀況，接著，他看到有人從森林中奔跑出來，是一大群人，雖然遙遠，但是安靜的雪夜中卻能聽的清晰——來自遠方傳來的哭喊聲。

　　接著Charles不敢置信地瞪大了眼，他看到了奇怪的、巨大的生物，從體型來看，那樣的生物肯定移動緩慢，但那幾頭生物卻能快速地追上那些正騎著馬或者正在奔跑的人。牠們追上那些逃命的人，不……牠們是追上了、咬住了逃命的人的伴靈。

　　所有看到這一幕的人、站在漠北城堡上的士兵們，全都一致地倒抽了一口氣。那些奇怪的生物咬住別人的伴靈，而伴靈被咬住的人類跌倒了、哀號了、不能再動了，他們眼睜睜地看著自己的伴靈被咬死、吞噬，伴靈死去的人類像蟲一樣蠕動著想要靠近已逝去的伴靈的方向，最後他們失去力氣，倒在雪地上。

　　Charles轉首，與Andrea對上了視線。 **食靈怪。** Charles的拳頭收緊，他感覺到自己的指甲嵌進肉裡，卻沒有感覺到疼痛。Erik所說的食靈怪，確實有此生物存在。

　　Erik沒有騙人。游牧民族從不欺騙別人。

　　公爵大人吩咐身邊的士兵，要求他們立即去把所有還在做美夢的貴族全部叫醒，Charles決定強制要求那些肥腸滿腦、自私自利的貴族全部都叫到漠北城堡上來，讓他們親眼看看外頭的慘況、讓他們知道他們的世仇現在正需要他們的幫助、讓他們知道袖手旁觀看著無辜人死去的滋味。

　　

　　「Charles！」Logan喚住正準備要往別處去的公爵大人，後者轉過頭來，等待著朋友的下一句言語。

　　Logan在心中狠狠地責罵自己，但他必須告訴Charles這件事，「Lady Raven現在在森林裡。」

　　

　　城堡侍衛兵隊長語畢，Andrea立刻躍下城牆，快速地奔下階梯。

　　

　　※※※

　　Gavin在上空尖叫，Raven收到了牠的提醒，轉身對著在正自己身後的怪物快速地射了兩箭——弓箭是Erik塞給她的武器，這神秘男人似乎早就知道Raven擅長射箭，當然，也可能只是剛好矇對。

　　腦門及心臟各中了箭的怪物，發出淒厲的吼聲，仰天長嘯了一番，最後倒下。Raven的心跳劇烈，她不敢靠近那頭怪物，即便後者應該已經死亡。她喘著氣，仰賴月光確認了一下怪物身上的傷痕，這頭怪物在Raven射牠兩箭之前已經受了重傷，肩膀及四肢都有砍傷、血流如注的痕跡。怪物的皮膚像厚厚的老繭，游牧民族攻擊牠時都要多砍幾下才能砍到肉裡。

　　是Erik告訴Raven，往腦門及心臟的方向射箭——Raven不確定Erik是否真的知道怪物的弱點，有可能這只是Erik的野獸直覺，認為那兩處肯定是怪物的致命點。而Raven聽從這項指令後，確實殺掉了三頭要攻擊她的怪物。

　　Raven猜想著，得知這條線索之前，肯定早已犧牲了不少Erik的族人。她喘著氣，並且她看見怪物口中、牙齒上的血肉糢糊。噁心感籠罩著她，Raven覺得自己快要吐了。怪物口中的血肉是別人的伴靈的殘骸——不過，伴靈死去後會像煙灰一樣消散，所以那可能不是死去的伴靈，但Raven就是不由得如此想像著。光想像Gavin被這生物逮住，撕碎，Raven就難受的無法動彈。

　　這就是游牧民族所面對的可怕敵人嗎？Raven突然能夠理解為什麼游牧民族希望趕快進入漠北城堡，分明相當不屑漠北人的土地，現在卻不得不求助於世世代代憎恨的敵人。

　　Gavin突然發出一聲慘叫，Raven覺得心裡有莫名的撕裂感，她回首，看見一頭無聲無息出現在她身後的怪物，正用後腳站起——像Logan的黑熊，不，比黑熊體型更大、表情更猙獰——牠的影子蓋住了Raven的身體，後者被震懾地動彈不得，僵在原處。

　　說時遲那時快，Raven突然撞倒，不，不算是被撞倒，比較像是被扯著、叼著拉到一旁去，離開了怪物的影子範圍，她回過神來時發現是Erik的雪地狼咬住了她的衣服把她拖到一旁去——碰觸別人的伴靈是禁忌，但是在這種狀況之下，禁忌什麼的都拋到九霄雲外了。雪地狼放下了Raven，並朝著怪物撲上，這讓Raven感到恐懼，因為所有的伴靈都紛紛避開那些可怕的怪物，Raven能從Gavin身上感受到牠的驚嚇、膽怯和軟弱，但只有這頭雪地狼，似乎不知危險是何物？或者，牠熱愛危險？

　　Raven覺得自己的雙腿不聽使喚，她站不起來，Gavin飛到她的身邊不斷地用喙拉著她的斗篷，試著要把主人帶到安全的地方。Raven不為所動，她看見雪地狼英勇地咬住了怪物的脖子，並用力地扯下牠的皮肉，大量的血液噴了出來，覆蓋在雪地上。怪物尖叫著，並更憤怒地要逮住雪地狼，後者敏捷地躲過怪物的撲殺，牠沿著怪物的手臂跳上了牠的身體、在牠的頭頂上，並用尖銳的爪子狠狠地抓刮牠的雙眼。

　　怪物發出淒慘的叫聲，更為憤恨地要將雪地狼拍下、踩扁。雪地狼在怪物失控之前跳離開牠的攻擊範圍，接著有抹人影補上，採跳上了怪物的身體，動作流暢地像是一切都是安排好的走位似的，人影掏出劍刃，用力地往怪物的腦門戳下。

　　Raven看著那怪物哀號，下一秒，怪物全身發軟地倒在雪地之上。

　　

　　「快走！」

　　

　　人影還站在怪物身上，背對著月光，形成了一抹完美的剪影。Raven嗅的到人影身上的血腥，還有怪物的鮮血。雪地狼跳了上去，蹭了蹭主人，牠在轉身離開之前多瞅了眼Raven，接著瀟灑地離開她的視線範圍。

　　

　　※※※

　　「開門。」他的聲音混雜著壓抑的怒意及即將快失去的冷靜，「我說開門！」

　　

　　守在城門旁的士兵們不知該如何回應，他們盡忠職守不敢把小城門打開，但現在騎在馬上的人，只要一句話就能賜死他們。在這節骨眼上，士兵們不敢不聽將領的吩咐，又不敢違背貴族。進退維谷，也是相當不得已的狀況。

　　美麗的雲豹對著兩位士兵的伴靈低吼著，彷彿隨時牠都會躍上打敗那兩隻一眼就知道不是Andrea對手的伴靈。

　　

　　「Charles，你不能出去。」城堡侍衛兵隊長跑了過來，在公爵大人身邊勸阻著。

　　「我妹妹就在外面，她現在可能正在跟那些可怕的怪物戰鬥著，你要我坐在這裡等消息？」公爵大人難得咬牙切齒地說著，並且他看見在Logan身後跟來了Irene小姐和Harris大人及其他憂心忡忡卻搞不清楚狀況的貴族。

　　在看到那些人臉上的神情後，Charles突然忍不住地說著：「我跟你們不一樣。我不想要明明有能力可以搭救別人，卻自私窩在安全之處冷冷地看著別人死去；我是首領，是你們的守護者，我有義務保護我的子民。Raven是我妹妹，同時也是我的子民，不管她遇到了什麼狀況、我可能會遭遇什麼困難，我也要保護她。」

　　

　　語畢，公爵大人轉首，湛藍色的雙眸瞪著那扇緊閉的鐵門。城門內外的氣氛迥然，成了生死的劃分線。

　　馬蹄聲緩緩響起朝著小城門前進。

　　

　　


	13. Chapter 13

 

　　 **為什麼這些怪物怎麼殺都殺不完？**

　　Erik邊喘著氣邊用手臂抹去嘴角的血漬，他瞧了眼衝上前去扯下食靈怪左耳的Charles，牠的速度比之前緩慢些許——畢竟也累了，大多數的族人看到食靈怪的模樣早就嚇跑了，除了守望者們衝鋒陷陣之外，還有一些膽子比較大的男人也跟進，其他人在長老和白女巫的指示下趕緊先往南方逃躲。

　　說也奇怪，Erik發現Charles似乎根本不害怕食靈怪，他不確定是因為伴靈對自己擁有過度膨脹的自信，還是真的胸有成竹？至少Erik可以從其他人的伴靈眼中看到膽怯，但Charles的雙眸裡卻只有純粹的戰鬥慾望。守望者們的伴靈通常都是老練的追捕者，而Charles是其中的佼佼者。雖然Erik早就得知自己的伴靈擁有著超凡的耐力及天份，但似乎近期更活躍了—— **大概是在遇到那隻雲豹以後吧。** Erik如此想。

　　很可惜Charles這輩子應該再也見不到那頭雲豹了。他們會一同死在這裡、葬在森林中、埋藏在雪花之下。

　　Charles Xavier的妹妹如果有聽從Erik的指示，現在應該已經跟著族人逃到接近漠北城的附近。Erik推測，如果她的體力還夠的話，或許還能一邊清除食靈怪的追捕一邊回到漠北城。她大概是Erik比較不會擔心的人之一了。

　　還有白女巫。雖然Erik不怎麼關心她的生死，但好歹這女人也跟著他們族人好一段時日了，給過不少建議和提醒，就算再怎麼看她不順眼，也還是希望她平安無事。

　 **大部分的人應該都已經安全的到達漠北城的邊界了吧？** Erik想著，並爬上一頭死屍，彎身，抓住一隻射入食靈怪眼睛的箭，用力地將其拔起。他喘著氣，突然意識到周圍相當寧靜，除了森林的火勢依舊旺盛，還聽見火苗竄升、枝葉炸裂開來的聲響。太安靜了，闃靜的太不切實際。Erik警覺地搜尋Charles的身影，那頭我行我素的雪地狼現在跑到哪裡去了？

　　似乎收到主人的感應，位於Erik右前方的雪地狼抬頭，帶著一點疑惑的神情回瞅著主人。有那麼一秒鐘，Erik感覺到了心安，但他長年狩獵的直覺突然拉起警報，一股如海嘯般席捲而來的恐懼感似乎攫住、拉住了他的腳踝，Erik似乎嚐到了死亡的味道。

　　藏在火光、月光照不到的陰影處，傳來了移動的聲響。左前方、右前方——雪地狼察覺不對勁，牠快速跳開原先落地之處，轉過身來，朝著古怪方向弓身低吼。還有左後方、右後方……

　　 **被包圍了。** 男人握緊了剛拔出來的箭，上頭的血珠滴落在雪地上，搭配著心跳的節奏。死亡就在前頭，男人卻莫名地坦然以對。他的不少同胞已經離開他了，四十多位守望者又剩下多少人還殘活？他不清楚。Erik唯一知道的是，所有的守望者，不會轉身落荒而逃，他們會選擇奮戰到底，哪怕只剩下孤軍面對成千上萬的敵人。

　　左手抽出繫在腰帶上的匕首，右手甩了甩斷箭，配合著Charles的移動引誘出第一頭飢餓難耐的怪物，並加速衝了上去，趁雪地狼引開怪物注意的同時，將斷箭硬生生地插進怪物的喉嚨。怪物發出難聽的吼叫，Erik借力使力，把自己拋上去並準確地落在怪物的頭上，拿起匕首用力地在怪物頭上猛戳直到怪物慘叫倒地。

　　Erik一向受到幸運之神照顧，但這次幸運之神可能遺忘了他——這頭怪物倒地時居然翻了個身，笨重的身軀壓住了一同跌落在雪地上的Erik的腿。

　　雪地狼發出悲號，牠衝了過去銜住咬住主人的衣服，試著救他把腿從如鋼塊鐵塊般沈重的食靈怪的屍體下拉出來。其他的怪物似乎瞧見一絲可攻擊的機會，牠們的眼神充滿貪婪及飢餓異常的食慾，像獅子瞅見落單的幼鹿一般，如猛獸襲擊而上。

　　

　　「Chuck，快逃！」Erik難忍悲痛地將雪地狼推開——一來食靈怪只會盲目追尋伴靈；二來他與雪地狼可以分開較遠，至少雪地狼可以先躲避攻勢。

　　

　　一隻醜陋的食靈怪跌跌撞撞地衝向雪地狼，後者轉身一躍輕盈地躲開了食靈怪的撲殺。但Erik知道這不會撐太久的，自己的身體狀況會影響到伴靈的敏捷度，再過不了多久，Charles就再也沒辦法像現在一樣生龍活虎——只要Erik還被死屍被壓住的話。

　　Erik還在擔心之餘，另一隻身形較小食靈怪出其不意地從雪地狼的右後方跳了出來，而雪地狼被狠狠地撞倒在地。男人感受到雪地狼摔跌在地上的痛楚，伴靈吃痛地掙扎要站起，若不快點反擊或者躲開，接下來就是慘遭食靈怪的尖牙伺候了。

　　但那一摔可摔的不輕，連Erik都覺得腦子好像被狠狠地敲中，眼前一片慘白，理智知道這是短暫的失明現象，但就是使不上力挪動身子。所有的一切似乎在這幾秒緩慢下來，Erik隱約看見雪地狼扭動、奮力地想從雪地上爬起，卻徒勞無效。

　　Erik想，他會死在這裡。跟其他慘遭毒手的族人一樣，他們的屍首被丟棄在暴露的荒蕪之中，無法火葬與先祖共同長眠。

　　消極的思想沒有持續太久，Erik瞅見那頭小食靈怪仰天長嘯，接著牠身中了幾箭，另一頭野獸不知從何處衝出來，嬌小的身軀上有著華麗的斑紋，一口狠狠地咬住了小食靈怪的頸子，並用力扯下那塊頸子上的肉，食靈怪因此叫不出聲來，而血柱狂噴。

　　

　　『攻擊心臟或者牠的腦袋！』

　　

　　Erik聽見雪地狼對著另一頭野獸吼著，後者快速地攀上抽搐中的食靈怪，並與之纏鬥，而食靈怪為了要攫住跳到自己頭上的傢伙而站起身來，反而露出毫無防備的胸膛。接著，Erik看見一隻箭精準地射入食靈怪的心臟處。

　　眨了眨眼，有點像是耳鳴，但又不大像是耳鳴，Erik說不上那是什麼，他看見那頭美麗的野獸優雅地跳了下來，蹲踞在雪地狼身邊，用舌頭舔了舔牠的耳朵——伴靈之間親密的行為也會讓主人之間有一種難以言喻的親密感。

　　

　　「Erik！」

　　

　　男人沒有回頭，他感覺到有人撐起他的手臂，並且正與他一同施力將自己被壓住的腿從死屍中拔出。這一切都意外的順利，彷彿方才Erik根本沒有盡力把自己拉出來似的。

　　對方撐住了他的身子，Erik的右腳暫時還使不上力，只能一跛一跛地走著。雪地狼與另一隻美麗的伴靈——雲豹——一同鑽回主人們的身邊。

　　

　　「我叫你妹先離開了，她應該還是安全的，Alex和幾名守望者跟著大多數人往漠北城堡的邊界移動過去了。」說不上為什麼，Erik突然開口向對方說明目前的狀況，或許，他心底裡某處渴望著對方也能安心。

　　

　　藍眼青年笑了笑，有恃無恐的模樣反而有點出乎Erik的意料之外。

　　

　　「謝謝你。」公爵大人說著。

　　

　　守望者沒有回覆，只是沉默地矚著他，彷彿在看著他眼中自己的倒影。

　　

　　「還能走嗎？」對方問著。

　　「能動，但應該還不能跑。」Erik邊說邊抽出劍，往旁邊跨出一步。

　　

　　兩人有默契地巡視了周遭一圈，還有幾頭飢餓的食靈怪正蠢蠢欲動，按耐不住肚子的慾望，隨時都可朝守望者及公爵發動攻勢。

　　

　　「心臟和腦袋，對吧？」公爵大人輕快地說著，並從箭袋中抽出一隻箭，搭在弓上，雲豹壓低身子，準備與主人同進同退。

　　「對。」男人回覆，雪地狼搖了搖頭、抖抖身子，準備與怪物斡旋到底。

　　「我的背後就交給你了。」與雪地狼同名的青年說著，拉開弓，瞄準前方那頭正奔過來的食靈怪。

　　「Yes，」Erik嘴角微微上揚，「My Lord。」轉了轉劍柄，雪地狼迅速撲上離他們最近的那頭怪物。

　　

　　※※※

　　群龍無首。

　　這幾個字大概就是現在站在漠北城牆旁，這群暫且算是在安全庇蔭下的人的寫照。他們的領袖英勇的出去抗戰——為了救自己的親人還有那些跟他沒有任何血緣關係的野蠻人。而他們這群人只能呆愣在此處，一方面覺得自己像熱鍋上的螞蟻另一方面又害怕的不敢踏出安全範圍。

　　

　　「父親大人？」溫婉的Irene走到她的父親身邊，忍不住踰矩地提了問，「我們現在該怎麼辦？Lord Xavier和Lady Raven都不在，我們應該要去救他們對嗎？Harris是Xavier的家臣，我們必須為他們奮戰……」

　　「閉嘴！」一向冷靜的Harris突然對著自己的掌上明珠嚴厲的斥責，「這裡沒妳說話的份。」

　　

　　土撥鼠伴靈被嚇愣了，趕緊窩到主人身後躲著。

　　

　　「父親！」她還想開口，卻被另一人打斷。

　　「大人，您的意思是我們要見死不救？」

　　

　　Harris轉頭，他是無助的、憂鬱的、不知如何是好的。當他對上了充滿慷慨激昂之情的城堡侍衛兵隊長的質疑時，他也如此詢問自己：我們漠北人是如此自私、軟弱的民族嗎？

　 **不，重點不在這裡。** Harris安慰自己。

　　

　　「我們要繼續待在這裡看著外頭的人被殲滅？而其中兩位是年輕的北境守護者Charles Xavier和他的妹妹？」

　　

　　Logan不讓Harris有視線逃避的片刻，他知道自己正跨過界線，做出非常不適宜的以下犯上，但現在，他才顧不了那麼多。禮儀什麼的，都不再重要了。

　　

　　「漠北城堡可以保護漠北人，也可以保護那些游牧民族，對我們來說，這只是舉手之勞罷了。」

　　「夠了，Logan！」

　　「大人您難道打算什麼都不做？」他們彼此沉默了幾秒，Logan無語地將胸前的徽章拔下——悖逆的行為，逕自解除城堡侍衛兵隊長一職的表示。

　　「那我自己去吧。」轉身，他抽出腰間的佩劍，走向不語的漠北城門。

　　

　　對Logan而言，與其苟延殘喘，他寧願轟轟烈烈的死去，況且，他並不想要背棄朋友道義。

　　Logan的話與舉動像某一種魔咒，引起了眾人如浪潮般的回覆，大夥開始討論起來，有些膽子比較大的人開始央求或者發出回應——雖然聲音聽起來還是參雜些許膽怯，但總比沒有人願意站出來的好。漠北人自從毀約殺害了游牧民族之後，這段歷史其實不斷地被人拿出來嘲諷，也因此讓漠北的子孫們在南方的王國多少有點抬不起頭，但他們都會假裝『那些都是過去的事』來安慰自己。

　　而這次，漠北人有機會對過去的仇人伸出援手，一方面他們能夠以一種以德報怨的方式來抬高自己的氣度，另一方面，若是眼睜睜地看著他人在眼前被殺害，那留在心裡的疙瘩是一輩子的陰影——歷史會將一切，一筆一劃、一字一句寫給後代子孫，留下實情，沒有謊言。

　　

　　「開門啊！」

　　

　　眾人聽見有人撞上了城門的聲響——一陣陣的敲門、撞門聲，此起彼落。

　　

　　「拜託你們快點開門啊！」呼吸聲音非常沈重、急促，並且還不斷傳來敲撞聲、孩子與婦女們的哭聲，無助及害怕像夢魘一般纏繞，城門外的人們祈求著、哭喊著。

　　

　　所有人轉過頭去，此起彼落地喚著Harris、目光灼灼地望著他，懇求、期待、害怕、無奈……太多情緒混雜在一塊兒，Harris知道自己沒有Charles Xavier的足智多謀、沒有Logan的勇猛、也沒有自己女兒Irene的悲憫。

　　開？還是不開？Harris首次在如此具大的壓力下感受到Charles Xavier的肩上的重擔。

　　

　　※※※

　　「沒事的。」她輕聲地對著躺在她懷中的孩子說著，「不會有事的，Hank可以治好妳的。」也像在跟自己說話似的。

　　

　　懷中的小女孩不再睜開眼，她的小老鼠伴靈不斷地舔著她的面頰，但隨著主人的呼吸漸緩，伴靈也逐漸失去力氣。

　　Raven摟著孩子，不斷地為她打氣——她離開森林之前遇到了這小女孩，後者正被食靈怪追捕著，她的小老鼠伴靈被咬掉了一隻腿。Raven上前解救了小女孩，並摟著她逃出圍困，這當中還是不斷遇到襲擊，而游牧民族的戰士們都挺身而出，讓她能順利地以最快的速度來到漠北城堡邊境。

　　這一路上Raven的眼淚像湧泉，她不確定是因為森林大火的煙嗆到了她？抑或因為天氣太冷所以淚水控制不住地流出？還是因為眼前的一切感到痛徹心扉？她不是游牧民族，也從來沒給過這群傳說中的野人什麼恩惠，但這些人卻沒有因為沒見過她或知道她來自漠北城就丟下她，反之，每個人都出手相助，讓她終於來到城門口。但迎接他們的，卻是沉默的、深鎖的漠北城門——彷彿將一切災難盡收眼底卻決定保持漠然。

　　她看著漠北城，身旁傳來不住地啜泣聲和推擠撞擊城門的聲響。Raven愣愣地望著城堡，有一種淒涼感，幾個小時前她還待在那座城裡——安穩的庇蔭。如今她站在城門外，生命正受到威脅。而在她身邊的人，都不是她的朋友家人。

　　城門依舊緘默。像是轉頭掩面不看淒苦呼求。

　　有那麼一瞬間，Raven感覺到心死。她低頭，發現懷中的女孩不再有呼吸，女孩的小老鼠伴靈如糠飛逝，消散於雪花之中。Raven的眼淚滑過臉龐，滴落在女孩稚嫩的臉頰上。她覺得渾身失去力氣，倚著冰冷的漠北城牆，跌坐，痛哭失聲。


	14. Chapter 14

　　「按理來說，任何生物都會有領袖。」Charles邊喘著氣，邊跨過一頭失去生命跡象的怪物，「雖然這群傢伙看起來比較像依著本能而採取動作。」

　　「意思是說，擒賊先擒王？」守望者甩了甩劍上的鮮血。

　　「差不多。」轉首，Charles嚴肅地想著，「不過這些怪物看起來又不像是在遵守某種命令而行動似的。」

　　

　　他們亦步亦趨地走出森林，在方圓幾十公尺內，不再聽見、看見任何食靈怪的蹤跡，像是他們兩聯手擊殺了、擊退了所有的怪物一般。Erik認為自己產生了某種錯覺，好似所謂的食靈怪首領已在Erik與Charles的攻擊之下被意外消滅了——連同牠的子民。

　 _「我沒有要你們拋家棄子，我只是建議你們去避避風頭。」_

_「風頭過去你們就可以回來了，當個小旅行，不好嗎？」_

　　白女巫曾經說過的話，突然掠過Erik的腦海。是的，他曾經疑惑過，為什麼白女巫說『去漠北城堡避風頭』呢？彷彿食靈怪的出現是一種潮汐週期，像突然來襲的海嘯，打上了岸頭捲走不少生命、破壞了原本的一切，然後絲毫不留情地離開，殘忍地留下被摧殘的一切。

　　

　　「或許，牠們根本沒有王。」Erik停下腳步，喃喃地說著，走在前頭的公爵大人轉身，有點詫異但認真的聽著。

　　Erik皺起眉頭，道：「牠們就像幽靈一樣——沒有人知道牠們打哪來的，突然出現也會突然消逝。」

　　「如果是突然消失倒是無所謂，但如果又突然來襲，那可就不妙。」公爵大人視線掃過一地的死屍，音調聽起來有點冰冷，但混著些許擔憂，「我們對這些生物的瞭解太少了，難保牠們以後會再來襲。」

　　「就像我們一樣。」

　　

　　Charles沒接話，只是愣愣地望著站在自己身後的男人。食靈怪就像游牧民族一樣，神出鬼沒，而且漠北城堡以南的、王國內的人們，沒有誰是真正瞭解他們的。

　　王國的人視游牧民族為洪水猛獸，認為他們是野人、沒有道德、不懂禮儀；現在漠北人與游牧民族也視食靈怪為妖怪——雖然牠們真的是可怕的怪獸。

　　沒有被理解的族群，被憎恨、被誤解。 **或許……** Charles突然閃過如此念頭：或許，食靈怪並不是故意攻擊伴靈，牠們可能受到操控，可能被利用。誰知道呢？畢竟，沒有人瞭解食靈怪。去瞭解未知的生物、族群，並找到能與之共存的模式和平衡點，這才是比殲滅對方、恐懼對方、排斥對方更為重要的事吧。

　　 **游牧民族與食靈怪，在許多層面上，是一樣的嗎？**

　　

　　「不一樣。」Charles脫口而出，同時間，他發現自己與Erik也因此而呆愣了一會兒，他抿了抿唇，道：「現在沒有人去研究這些怪物，但有人正在試圖瞭解你們。」不知為何，Charles說著說著，在最後一句話時聲音細弱如蚊蟲。

　　

　　他們彼此對望了幾秒，Charles主動先移開視線，或許因為他無法在Erik臉上讀到答案，也或許，對Erik及他的族人而言，現階段最重要、最緊急的事並非詞語上的認識游牧民族，而是能真正提供幫助、給予援手——可惜Charles無法給予如此的保證及協助。很無奈，但這就是現狀。

　　Erik移動了腳步，沉默無語。而Charles不禁地想著，若是有那麼一天，漠北人與游牧民族不再刀刃相向，把過去的一切怨憤都放下，祖先們的仇視已經是祖先們的事了，子孫輩的他們可以選擇不再耽溺於那些令人悲傷的情緒之中，轉而攜手一同面對共同的問題、困難。 **若是有那麼一天，就好了。** Charles忖著，心中泛著感慨。

　　接著，Erik拍了拍他的肩榜，Charles抬頭，帶著疑惑地望著身邊的男人，順著男人的視線，他轉頭。

　 _若是有那麼一天，大家放下過去的仇恨。_

　　Charles腦中浮現出小時候他坐在父親腿上，父親幽幽地對著懵懵懂懂的他所說的話——十五年前他首次來到漠北城堡的那段日子。

　 _若是有那麼一天，我們不再針鋒相對。_

　　他在那片雪地中，把壞孩子們趕走並救了一頭雪地幼狼。

　 _若是有那麼一天，我們終於同仇敵愾，一同面對未來，或許一開始蹣跚難行、磕磕絆絆，但只要知道我們會一起行走、一同哭笑、吵架或打鬥。若是如此，我們都將會比過去更為完整，能親如手足。_

　　Charles望著遠方的景色，嘴角忍不住牽起了弧度。他看見遙遠的地方，有著不算明朗但依稀可見的橘紅色的光芒，像是城內的熒熒燭光，在雪夜中微微發亮。光芒慢慢地擴散，有點微弱，卻莫名令人感到溫暖。Charles彷彿也能趕受到Erik放在自己肩上的手的溫度，轉首，他們相視而笑。

　　漠北城開了。雖然有點遲，但，終究還是打開了。

　　

　　※※※

　　她緩慢地抬起頭，周遭的聲音像是模糊的無法聽聞，不知道是誰伸出手將她拉起，她覺得自己像破敗的棉絮，隨人拉扯。但她驀然發現有來自非月光的光線撒下，落在她與眾人的身上。她茫然地跟著身邊的人一同走向光線之處，像飛蛾撲火一般。

　　有一些像是士兵的人從他們的周圍掠過，往黑夜的方向前進；也有一些人背著光，看著他們。像一場默劇，她聽不見聲音，但她看見角色人物的情緒變換——來自溫暖光線的那一頭的人們，有些人臉上寫著驚恐，參雜著擔憂與樂意幫忙的表情；身邊的游牧民族們有點害怕，不過仍然試著接受對方的好意。

　　Raven。

　　有人喊了她的名字。

　　Raven！

　　她茫然地轉著頭試著搜尋聲音的來源。忽然間有人拉住了她的手，她轉首，微愣了幾秒，眼淚落下。對方將她摟進懷中，輕柔地用手指抹去她潸然的淚水。

　　再閉起眼之前，她瞅見了Logan的黑熊從她身邊跑過，往她方才蹲踞的那一頭前進；還有Lady Irene正扶著一位老婦人走向安全的蔭蔽。

　　城門開了，Raven。城門打開了，Logan他們現在會去幫忙其他人，不管是傷患還是正在與怪物抗戰的人。Harris大人答應讓游牧民族先進城躲避，跟我們一起來的學士們也正在幫忙照顧傷者。

　　她閉起眼，眼淚依舊不停歇。

　　Raven，沒事了。

　　沒事了。

　　

　　※※※

　　沒有人知道後來食靈怪去了哪裡。也沒有人能確定牠們是否會再捲土重來。有些人開玩笑地說著，或許食靈怪是上天派來讓兩個民族能夠重新審視過往的怨恨及破鏡重圓的推手；也有人擔心這是自然災害之一，畢竟人類並非如此瞭解這片土地。

　　游牧民族接受了漠北人的幫助，前者在漠北城堡待過了一個冬天，並且這段日子以來，兩民族之間戰戰兢兢地共同生活著，大致上並沒有產生太大的衝突或任何嚴重的、令人傷腦筋的事件。Erik的族人們聽從剩下來的守望者與長老們的指令，與漠北人民合作；漠北人在Charles及漠北貴族的督導之下，也盡力與游牧民族配合。

　　如同白女巫所言，當游牧民族進了漠北城堡之後，那些食靈怪就不敢侵擾。頭幾次還有見著一些食靈怪在城堡外頭徘徊，但牠們並不會主動跨過某個界線，彷彿漠北城堡有一種魔力，可以保護城堡內的生靈。

　　在Logan與守望者們的帶領之下，游牧民族與漠北人擊退了幾次食靈怪，並活捉了幾隻——這些食靈怪無法進入漠北城堡，一旦踏到某個疆界牠們就會死去——Hank與幾位學士則只好在城堡外搭建起暫時的研究小間，希望能從活著的食靈怪身上找到關於這奇怪生物的來龍去脈。

　　當春天來臨，游牧民族決定回到他們的故鄉。他們終究屬於北方、屬於荒漠、屬於自由。在一段時間相處之後，兩民族似乎建立起某種默契，漠北貴族默認了過去的不堪，也同意若是游牧民族需要再回來城堡避難，他們絕對會打開城門歡迎；而游牧民族則是留下了一些屬於他們族人貴重的禮物——祖傳的匕首與古老的承諾。若是漠北人需要協助，任何戰事上的幫忙或者跟打獵有關的經濟貿易，游牧民族願意兩肋插刀。

　　Charles與一些漠北人送游牧民族至漠北城堡的邊境，一些好奇的漠北學士決定跟著游牧民族一同離開漠北區，往更遙遠的未知世界探索，學士們想找到關於食靈怪的蛛絲馬跡，也想要藉此更瞭解這一大群神秘、放蕩不羈的民族；有些游牧民族留下來與漠北人結了婚，開了小店。他們終於踏出了重新交融的第一步，雖然有點踉蹌不穩，但總算邁出步伐。

　　

　　「就到這裡了。」Charles說著，此處寬闊無邊，風也大，Charles的斗篷不斷地被吹捲著。

　　

　　男人點了點頭，沒有回話。

　　他們坐在各自的馬上，並肩遙望著正在遷移的游牧民族們，山坡上的視線良好，望下去的風景壯麗，彷彿全世界盡收眼底，陽光下也只剩下他們站在此處。

　　

　　「有機會的話，可以再來漠北城。」公爵大人說著，心裡有莫名的酸澀，「也可以來我的城堡，隨時歡迎！」

　　

　　男人依舊沒有回應，視線落在遠方。

　　Charles知道，身邊的男人不大可能再回來。畢竟，他是一名守望者，他會跟著他的族人一同流浪，在天涯，或海角，卻不會在某個地方多做停留。

　　 **守望者——為民族而生，為民族而死，一輩子都不會離開族人。他們不嫁、不娶、也不會有子嗣。**

　　Charles眼睫垂了垂。 **也好。** 他如此想著。 **也好。**

　　男人似乎讀到了Charles的意念，也或許只是因為他決定要追上族人，他拉了拉韁繩，雪地狼伴靈抖了抖身子，牠站起來與雲豹對望。男人伸手，動作有點不大自然，但這似乎是他能做到的、最細緻或者最溫柔的一個動作：他遞了一項物品給身邊的公爵大人。後者好奇地接過，並打開看，是一只小布袋，曾經掛在Erik頸子上的那個小布袋。Charles不確定這是什麼，但他看過幾次Erik把玩這小袋子，像是一種護身符之類的東西。

　　

　　「謝謝你。」男人開口，拉回了Charles的思緒，「謝謝你當年救了Chuck。」雪地狼聞聲走向前，炯炯地望著公爵大人。

　　「這次也救了我們。」男人帶著磁性的聲音低聲說著。

　　

　　這次換Charles保持沉默。他矚著男人那抹灰綠帶點淺藍的瞳眸，並在裡頭找到自己的倒影。

　　男人拉了拉韁繩，馬兒開始走動；Charles繼續待在原處，Andrea優雅地坐著，並有點憂傷地望著雪地狼的緩慢奔跑。

　　 **會再見面的。**

　　Charles望著男人的背影，後者開始策馬飛奔，雪地狼跟著馬旁，一同疾速地跑著。當男人的背影終於在山坡的另一側消失後，Charles突然也甩了甩韁繩循著蹤跡驅馬而行，Andrea站了起來，從容又快速地跟上馬兒的速度往山坡邊奔馳。

　　 **會再見面的。**

　　他們追到了山坡邊境，在頂端看著山坡下方的、如螞蟻移動著的眾人們，Charles搜尋著男人的身影，不確定Erik是否已經加入了族人的行列，或者旋風式地奔到最前方去領著他的族人們往故鄉的方向邁進？

　　Charles抬頭，看著在最前方的、消失在地平線那端的隊伍，瞇起眼，他告訴自己，或許Erik就在那裡。在決定轉頭離開之前，他突然瞥見那頭長大了的雪地狼正站在另一邊的山頭，牠回頭，轉過身來，朝著Charles與Andrea的方向瞅著。彷彿多年前、好幾個月前，Charles在樹林裡遇見的牠一樣——如冰雪一般的沉默與冷漠，還有那孤獨的身影及傲慢的態度。

　 **會再見面的。** 雪地狼朝他們嚎叫了一聲，Andrea也回應著，接著，雪地狼轉身，飛奔離開了Charles與Andrea的視線。

　　 **一定還會再見面。**

　　Charles微笑，將手中的小布袋緊緊握著。

　　

　　

　　

　　【Watcher 全文完】

  
　　


	15. 番外篇

　　他記得上一秒他才剛關上門，但下一秒他就聞到來自對方身上的毛皮衣物的味道、沒有刮乾淨的鬍渣刮搔著他的頸項、還有對方的手在自己腰際收緊的力道。這不在意料之內，但似乎也不太意外。他們渴望彼此許久，只是沒有誰先主動踏出某一步，就像是獵人總是遠眺著他的獵物——緊緊盯著，卻沒有任何攻勢。

　　

　　※※※

　　漠北近期安穩許多。Charles處理著來自南方王都的信件，還有一一婉拒各大貴族的邀約，與此同時，他固定收到來自漠北城堡的信，是Lady Irene寄來的，她把Charles當成自己的兄長兼好友——自從Charles私下跟對方表明自己的心跡之後，這位看起來脆弱的女子反而笑著接受了。

　　在Charles的鼓勵之下，Irene試著多出去走走，也出乎Charles的意料之外，她成了漠北區與游牧民族溝通的橋樑。Charles不確定Irene怎麼做到的，但或許是因為她溫婉的個性及帶著柔軟笑容的外表，總是讓人不自覺的卸下心防吧。

　　Irene的信裡總是會提及關於這段時間游牧民族的近況、漠北區的農作物種植成果、漠北人民與游牧民族之間的交往情況如何，這些都是Charles感興趣的話題。正因如此，Charles拒絕了來自王都的邀約，反而計畫著下一次北上去漠北區的時日——這讓Raven叨唸許久，因為Charles不南下，就要變成Raven要南下去應付那些麻煩的政治人物和永遠談論絲綢且視騎馬為粗魯運動的貴族仕女們。

　　每一次收到Irene的來信，Charles都會再多附上一封信件，請Irene代為轉告給某位人士。根據Irene的信件內容，Charles可以確信，這位人士成了日前游牧民族與漠北城堡之間的居間者，他會護送游牧民族帶來的禮物和經濟貿易的物品來到漠北城堡，然後再運送漠北區的糧食或紡織品回部落裡。大約每三個月，他會拜訪漠北區，待上幾天後就離開。當然，如果游牧民族到了將近極北圈附近時，就會再延後一個多月左右才能再次拜訪漠北城堡。Charles曾聽Irene提及，游牧民族常會帶回來一些珍禽異獸，有些非常凶悍，有些可愛乖巧。Irene會寫下一些她從游牧民族那裡聽到的冒險經歷，這讓Charles羨慕不已。

　　不過，Charles每次寫信過去，卻從未收到任何回信。他想過很多種可能，會不會是Irene忘了轉交？但聰明如Irene，應該不會遺忘或故意不轉交；或者對方忘了回信？不過也可能因為對方不想回或者根本不知道要回覆什麼；也或許，對方根本看不懂Charles寫的內容——畢竟Charles只知道游牧民族會說通用語，但是否認識字或者使用王國的字彙，這就不清楚了。想到這，Charles總是有那麼點小小的灰心。

　　直到兩個月前，Charles收到來自Irene的回信，上面附了一只小木盒，游牧民族沒有玻璃製品，所以只能裝在木盒子裡。Charles打開之後，茫然了幾秒後才發現，小盒子裡面有著漂亮的結晶鹽，這是之前Charles在信上提過的，聽說游牧民族每一年都會去極北區的鹽湖——一座天藍色的湖泊，像精靈的眼淚——Charles想像著鹽湖的風景以及湖邊的結晶鹽的色澤、硬度、觸感等等。收到這令人驚嘆的禮物後，Charles小心翼翼地將其裝進玻璃瓶裡，Andrea看到後說那結晶鹽好似Charles的瞳色。

　　接著，Charles幾乎是當下就做了決定，他衝出書房，告訴學士、Moira等人，他決定立刻北上去漠北城堡一趟。

　　而因為大雨的關係，Charles比預定的時間晚了幾天才到達漠北城堡，這期間Charles非常緊張，因為他幾乎快要錯過游牧民族在漠北城堡裡停留的日子了！這次Charles的北上非常的低調，除了Irene、Logan和Harris大人之外，不大有其他人知道這件事，一來Charles不想驚動到其他人，二來算是一個驚喜。所以，Charles也沒有寫信給那個某人，這也意味著，某人收不到Charles的信件，也不會知道Charles已悄然北上。這有點冒險，因為某人不知道Charles的行程，可能在Charles來到之前就離開漠北城堡。這讓Charles一路上反覆咒罵該死的雨天又不斷祈禱希望他能早日到達漠北城堡。

　　Charles到達漠北城堡的時，已接近午夜，他一身狼狽地走進城堡，Logan還跟著後面揶揄他像隻漂亮的貴族毛毛狗，被這麼一嘲弄，Andrea轉身對著Logan的黑熊發出警告的低吠聲。

　　渾身溼透的感覺讓Charles十分不舒服，他快步走向Harris為他準備的房間，並打發僕人離去——夜深了，他不想麻煩太多人，反正只要到了房間裡把衣服脫掉趕緊烤乾自己或者跳進準備好的熱水桶裡即可。走廊上只有Charles的鞋跟和水珠聲響，但不知道是誰在宴會房裡喝酒打鬧，Charles聽見來自不遠處的聲響，雖然好奇，但他決定不去打擾他人，就在他正要轉身之際，宴會房的門被打開，走出了一名拿著麥酒的男人，而他們正巧四目交接。

　　男人與Charles沉默地看著對方，待在原處，誰都沒有動作。男人的伴靈此時從門邊擠了出來，甩甩頭，蹭了蹭自家主人的腳，此時，Andrea抬頭，望著男人的伴靈，並友善地甩了甩尾巴。男人依舊默然地矚著Charles，不語，那一刻的空氣像凝結成霜，在那一秒全世界都停止。

　　Andrea的尾巴掃過Charles的腿，這讓Charles回過神來，他朝男人頷首，禮貌性地勾起微笑，轉身，他快速離開男人炙熱的視線範圍。說不上來為什麼，但Charles覺得心跳的速度有點太快，彷彿方才自己繞著漠北城堡跑了一圈似的。他推開門，並快速關上，倚在門扉上，他仰頭，長長地吐了口氣。

　　幾次深呼吸後，他開始褪去一件件的衣物，卸下斗篷、鬆開腰帶、脫下靴子，像洋蔥一般，一層層扒去束縛。他站在爐火旁，讓熱度烘烤自己，同時也讓他覺得臉上的微溫不會如此突兀。門扉傳來被推開的聲響，他循著音源望去，忘記自己現在是衣衫不整的狀態。Andrea不同於牠主人恍神，牠跳了起來擋在主人的跟前，但走進來的人與伴靈讓Andrea卸去防備。

　　雪色的狼在Charles眨眼之際鑽了過來，快步奔向Andrea並挨著高貴的女士撒嬌，大膽地囓咬著Andrea的耳朵，換來女士的一巴掌伺候。而Charles幾乎是來不及反應，他聽見木門砰然關上的聲音，接著他嗅到了麥酒的味道、感覺自己被人圈住以及髮鬢上的細吻——不似以往收斂的冷淡，而是努力掩飾但掩蓋不住的如海潮般湧動的情緒。

　　Charles遲疑了一會兒，不確定自己的雙手應該放在哪，他試探性地回抱住對方，手輕輕地撫上男人的背脊。像是默認的舉動，這讓男人的動作更大膽了點，男人輕吻著Charles的眼角，接著順著Charles的臉頰下滑，快速地封住了他的唇，輕抿著、啄著，然後放肆地伸出舌尖鑽進Charles的嘴裡，探尋著裡頭的溫熱，追逐Charles有點羞怯的回應。

　　男人的手在Charles的後腰收緊，似乎不願意讓彼此之間有任何空隙，而Charles的手不自覺地攀上對方的後頸，手指滑進男人修剪過的短髮裡，他不禁想像著，當下雪的日子裡，那些雪片飄落在男人的肩上、鬍渣上、髮梢上的畫面。

　　男人在Charles缺氧之前稍稍離開後者的嘴唇，讓Charles有機會能好好的呼吸、換氣。而Charles微微泛紅的雙頰卻讓男人有點按耐不住性子，直想再度覆上那緋紅色的雙唇，將之吻紅、吻腫。男人再度欺上Charles的唇瓣，幾乎是緊貼著、絲毫沒有空隙。他的手在Charles的腰際游移，並滑進衣服內，撫摸著Charles背脊的形狀、腰際的肌膚，並往下探索朝骻骨的方向進發。

　　

　　在Charles掙扎之前，男人開口先發制人，「你沒有寫信。」說著，他在公爵大人的唇上一啄，並故意地咬了一口。

　　

　　公爵大人想抗議，但對方在他骻骨附近來回撫摸的手讓他分了神，一時之間語塞，大腦正在排列出應對男人攻勢的優先次序。

　　

　　「我來這裡三天了。」男人說著，他的手鬆開了公爵大人的褲帶，「明天就要走了。」語畢，他離開令他眷戀的雙唇，並定睛地望進那雙湛藍色的眸子。

　　

　　弦外之音是，他們差點擦肩而過。

　　

　　「你根本沒回信給我。」Charles反擊，雖然想到他可能千里迢迢跑來此處但想到錯失與男人碰面的機會令他有點小小地哽咽，「我根本不知道你為什麼不回信？去了哪裡？在做些什麼？」雖然這些提問聽起來有點孩子氣，但他一直沒有機會好好地逮住人詳問一番，就算現在時機有點不恰當，不過Charles就是想知道這些答案。

　　

　　男人想了想，沒有立即答覆。他半推半拉著公爵大人，並把後者抱至大床上，在Charles拒絕之前他利用身體優勢壓了上去，把Charles固定在身下，不讓他逃走。

　　

　　「我在做些什麼嗎？」男人吻著Charles的耳廓，並輕聲問著、說著，「想你。」

　　

　　公爵大人的身子顫了一下，男人並沒有因此而緩慢自己的動作，他非常迅速地褪去Charles身上所有的紡織物，後者很快地就完全光裸地呈現在男人的面前。

　　

　　「在想你。」男人脫去自己的上衣，並欺了上來，兩人的肌膚緊貼，溫度瞬間攀升的令人忘卻寒冷，「每一天。」

　　

　　邊說著，手並沒有清閒，男人的手覆蓋在公爵大人的胸口，用拇指摩挲著乳尖，被封住的唇瓣中流出斷斷續續的呻吟，接著男人的手往下滑，撫過肚腹肌膚再往下探索，在接近身下人的私處前故意徘徊游移著，得到公爵大人的難耐回應之後，男人在對方還陶醉於深吻的迷惑時，他伸手握住對方的分身，Charles的反應在男人的掌握之中，他用手刻意輕柔地來回磨蹭著，慢慢套弄，手指勾勒著充血器官形狀。時而用手掌將之包裹，時而用手指轉弄把玩，他將手握成一個圓，並模仿青少年撫慰自己的動作為他的公爵大人發洩情慾。

　　不知是因為太過舒服或者是慾望被喚起的同時也勾起羞澀感，Charles開始不安地、小幅度地扭動身子，而壓在他身上的男人則讓自己的吻從Charles的側頸一路往下蔓延，含住另一邊尚未被他的手搓揉過的乳尖。Charles因男人的放肆而洩漏出呻吟，但他撇過頭去咬著下唇，似乎對於方才順從本能的動作感到尷尬。

　　男人沒評論也沒安慰Charles，他只是將Charles的所有動作烙在腦海中，接著他的唇往下探險、開發，當Charles意識到接下來的舉動之時，男人已張口含住Charles最敏感、脆弱卻急於被滿足的挺立。

　　

　　「啊……」Charles驚呼著，他的身子反射性地往後仰，想逃，卻又捨不得離開，「Erik……」聲音細碎，充滿著勾引及濃濃的性慾。

　　

　　看來南方的少爺沒經歷過此種情事。男人邊緩緩地將Charles的陰莖吞沒，邊在腦中打趣著。他的舌頭順著吞嚥的動作，故意纏繞、挑弄Charles的頂端，舌尖在頂處小孔上打轉著，再用舌苔刷過、刮搔著，這些小動作很順利地為男人帶來令他愉悅的、Charles那混濁著情色的呼吸聲、和控制不住的如碎浪般的吟叫。

　　男人俯身在Charles私處吞吐時，他故意從低處抬眼，並與正巧望過來的湛藍視線交會，後者又咬了咬男人想要再度品嚐的殷紅雙唇後，眼神羞澀的飄開。像是得到默許，男人多花了點時間吸吮著Charles的分身，他的手一刻也沒閒下，繼續挑逗似地愛撫著公爵大人的腿，並且他滿意地看見Charles的腳趾微微蜷起——緊張但顯示他正享受著男人帶給他的快感。

　　Charles不知道男人是從哪裡摸到馨香油的，可能是在熱水桶旁找到的，也可能是自己被男人拖上床時候者順手在床頭或者從哪個櫃子摸來的，總之，他偏頗地認為一名狂野的游牧民族不會隨身攜帶一小瓶昂貴的馨香油——這比較像是嬌貴的南方人才會做的事。總之，不論那瓶油是從哪來的，它現在正盡責地發揮作用：它瀉在Erik的手上，接著Erik用佈滿油的、帶繭的手來回擼動著Charles的陰莖。Erik再度壓上Charles的身子，他的手繼續動作，而雙唇覆蓋上Charles的殷紅色，貪婪地索吻。

　　Erik從Charles的反應能得知，他的公爵大人沒有過同性之間的性愛，這讓他感到莫名的喜悅，因為這表示Charles的第一個男人是自己，而且，Erik也不打算讓其他人分享他的公爵大人。他會完完全全地佔有Charles，在他身上、心上都烙下自己的印記。

　　帶著油的手指悄悄地溜到Charles的後穴，後者感覺到有東西在自己的私處撫摸、打轉，他警覺地要推開那還在吸吮自己頸子想在上面留下吻痕的男人，不過後者似乎早就料到Charles的反應，他一邊不急不徐地繼續輕壓、按摩穴口附近的肌膚，一邊稍微支起身子，讓彼此稍微分開一些——只有非常少許的空隙，方便Erik能看清Charles的臉，前者並不想要離開後者的體溫太久。

　　公爵大人的臉上依舊染著緋紅色，他的呼吸略微急促，並且有點緊張不安地望進男人的雙眼中。男人勾起難得的微笑，俯身，啄了一口Charles的唇。

　　

　　「我想要你。」男人低語，像是呢喃又像是懇求。

　　

　　Charles因男人的言語而微愣，似乎忘了男人的手還在不規矩地、偷偷地探進自己的穴口。他伸手，撫著男人的那還帶著鬍渣的臉頰，將對方拉過來，主動地覆上自己的雙唇以示答覆。

　　得到默許後的男人放任自己侵略進Charles的口中，彷彿這是一種慶祝的舉動。他的手指盡量輕柔地探進Charles的洞口，一開始不怎麼順利，Charles太緊，他的身體也因為緊張而較為緊繃。Erik多花了點時間用親吻、另一隻手的愛撫來安撫Charles，他也扶住自己的性器與Charles的性器，讓兩者互相摩擦為身下人轉移點注意力，能分心在其他的情慾中。

　　男人的手指順利送進第一根後，Charles發現自己嘆了一口長長的氣，接著他發現那根手指正來回抽插著，這動作居然讓Charles感覺到舒服，而且他察覺到男人的手指不僅僅在開發、拓寬自己的穴口，而是像在找尋某種目標物似的，指尖在Charles的體內探索，Charles還沒來得及感覺到疼痛，就被一股難言喻的酥麻感取而代之。Erik的手指觸碰到某個令Charles渾身發顫的點，他還無法判斷那是什麼，只知道Erik按壓著那點，而他完全施不上力，腰部以下似乎輕飄飄的，像是高潮的感覺如海浪般一波接著一波緩緩襲來。Charles覺得自己太硬了，而且前端完全不自主地分泌液體，他想開口，但是Erik稍微放開按壓後立刻又補上力道，Charles只能閉上眼然後放任自己發出淫蕩的聲音。

　　Erik的手指快速地補進第二根，這期間裡，Erik認真地抽插、按壓讓Charles失去全身力氣只能打顫且渾身酥麻的點。Charles的後穴又緊又濕，伴隨著Charles的聲音和那具完全赤裸、雄性特徵汩汩流液、那副微微泛紅勾引人犯罪的身體，如此美景盡收Erik的眼底。Erik需要有強大的自制力才能控制自己不會失控地扶著自己的兄弟猛頂進去。

　　

　　「鹽湖。」Charles不知是被快感淹沒了開始胡亂說話或者是他試著開口分散自己的注意力，他問著：「鹽湖的風景如何？」他睜開泛著因生理反應而氤氳的雙眼，絲毫沒有任何能轉移注意力的功效。

　　

　　Erik瞇起眼，嘴角微微上揚，接著他抬起Charles的雙腿，放在自己的腰際，扶著自己的性器頂住了Charles的穴口，後者的口微微張開，而Erik緩緩地往裡頭推進一些。

　　緊緻、溼熱、但勾人的後穴咬合了Erik的碩大，並乖巧地慢慢張開自己，讓Erik能更進一步地挺進些許。男人的前端沒入公爵大人那小巧的、尚未被開發過的後庭，Erik繼續撫摸著Charles的身子及用親吻來舒緩公爵大人的害怕。他再往前挺進一些，然後往後緩緩地退出，小幅度的退出讓Charles有一種即將失去Erik的失落和不安，他伸手攀住男人的手臂，像是要抓緊什麼即將逝去的東西似的。

　　

　　「不要。」Charles沒有意識到自己的語音有多麼令人心疼，「Erik，不要。」晶藍色的眼眸漾著淚水，令人憐惜。

　　

　　男人並沒有完全退出，反之，他順從地但快速地挺進更多，然後他將力道撞在方才讓Charles即將高潮的位置。他開始抽插，先用力地頂進，再緩緩退出，接著又輕輕地挺入一些，反覆如此的動作，每一次都會精準地撞上讓Charles不能自已的點上。Charles的勃起硬的令他難以忍受，他想要伸手去觸碰，但是陰莖夾在自己與Erik之間，不斷地因男人的抽動而與彼此的肌膚摩擦著，既舒服又煎熬，前端流出的濕滑弄髒了彼此，但Erik絲毫不在意。

　　男人的律動撐開了Charles的後庭，也帶來Charles難以自持的呻吟。Charles開始適應Erik的碩大與他在自己體內抽插的速度，他察覺當Erik每次稍稍抽離一點，自己會忍不住地又迎了上去。很快地，Erik加速了抽插，肉體的撞擊聲響既原始又淫穢。

　　

　　「Erik……我、我快要……」

　　

　　男人沒有理會公爵大人的求饒，他繼續往對方的敏感處不斷衝撞，Charles連喘息都更加破碎。略帶哭咽的呼吸聲，反倒讓男人更活躍地刺穿他。男人挺進、抽出的速度越來越快，他的呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉， Charles忍耐不住，他的慾望來到高潮——白濁色的液體噴灑在Erik的肚上，Charles覺得腿軟無力。

　　等Charles高潮過了後，Erik刻意等了一會兒，讓Charles從高潮的後勁中回過神來。他抽出自己，隨手拿了一塊不知道是Charles的還是自己的衣物擦掉身上的精液。他在Charles身邊躺下，後者有點不明瞭地望著他，Erik吻了吻Charles眼角的淚珠。

　　

　　「鹽湖很美。」他道，「像你的眼睛。」

　　

　　Charles微笑，大方地接受男人的稱讚。他往男人的懷裡鑽去，後者摟著他並在他髮際邊落吻。

　　

　　「Erik你還沒。」他抬頭望著深情地看著自己的男人，「如果你想的話，我可以……用你剛剛幫我的方式……」臉上的紅潮未退，不清楚是方才運動的結果還是又再度浮上來的緋色。

　　「下次吧。」男人笑著，然後將Charles翻了過去，從後頭環住他。

　　

　　Charles一開始不明白為什麼男人要把自己翻過去，但他很快地察覺到男人炙熱的性徵頂在自己的洞口。側躺著確實比較舒服，尤其在方才射精後，Charles覺得倦意越來越深，他閉起眼，感受著男人挺進並摟抱著自己。Erik的呼吸噴在Charles的耳上、頸窩處，他撫摸著男人圈住自己的手臂，用手指、手掌去感受男人手上的青筋、肌理。Charles不禁想著，是否游牧民族的體力都過人的好？Erik的抽送似乎沒有盡頭，但Charles真的越來越睏。

　　可能察覺到Charles的體力限度，在後頭挺進、退出的男人加快了速度。Erik收緊了手，像是要將Charles嵌進自己的體內，他快速地、像動物交媾的原始衝刺，Charles沒去數Erik抽插了多久，但在Charles知道Erik最後一次衝撞時，他射在Charles的體內。

　　Charles閉上眼，感受著身後人在自己頸上的輕咬、他的手在自己身上來回撫摸、他的腳跨過自己的身子，他的性器還埋在自己體內，碩大的不可思議，且尚未消退。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Charles睜開眼時，他發現原本環抱自己的溫度消失了，這讓他莫名的惆悵。閉上眼，他控制住自己脆弱的思想，並讓理智說服失落的那部份：Erik說過了，他已經在漠北城堡待了三天，隔天就要離開。

　　Erik的離去是正常的。Charles必須如此反覆地在腦中誦念著。

　　翻過身，性愛過的酸痛開始找他麻煩。當他嘆了口氣想把自己撐起來之前，他詫異地發現有隻雪白的動物躺在他的身邊，並用那雙漂亮的眼睛興奮地望著自己。

　　

　　「Charles？」好似在說自己的名字一樣，Charles覺得有點好笑，但看到雪色動物因自己呼喚牠的名字時拍了拍尾巴而感到開心。

　　

　　Andrea也跳上了床，並挨著主人躺著，牠的尾巴故意揮了揮雪地狼的臉，後者頑皮地撲了上去咬住Andrea的尾巴。Charles被眼前的畫面逗笑，他忘記禁忌，居然伸出了手撫摸雪地狼的頭，Andrea嚇了一跳，但雪地狼看起來似乎並不覺得被侵犯似的，反而主動地舔Charles的手。當Charles發現雪地狼舔舐自己時，他才尷尬地發現自己做了不恰當的動作。

　　學士們說，伴靈是人類靈魂的具現化，是每個人內心深處的模樣。於是，Charles突然覺得好奇，如果他現在觸碰別人的靈魂、故意愛撫這隻動物時，伴靈的主人又會有怎樣的反應呢？也會感到被人撫摸的快感嗎？算是小小地報復吧，Charles將自己挪過去，故意繼續撫摸著雪地狼的毛，且刻意抱住牠、親牠，反正雪地狼也一副很享受的模樣，Charles把規定、禁忌什麼的都拋到九霄雲外了。

　　

　　「Charles。」

　　

　　兩個名叫Charles的瞬間彈了起來，他們一人一狼同時轉頭，望向聲音來源。來者顰了眉，看了眼伴靈Charles，後者識相地跳下床，乖乖地坐在床腳下。人類Charles見狀，反而有點不悅地瞪了對方，Andrea則跳下床湊近雪地狼，給了牠安撫的親吻。

　　男人走了過去，坐上床一把撈住公爵大人，後者一時之間找不到施力點，只能被對方摟進懷中。Charles暫時無法掙脫男人，只好任由他摟著並讓他恣意地啄、咬耳廓。

　　

　　「什麼時候離開？」像是一個咒語，讓充滿野性的男人停下動作。

　　男人移動了身子，讓自己能跟公爵大人的視線交集，道：「暫時無法出發。」公爵大人挑眉，「剛剛去看了Alex，他鬧肚子疼，挺嚴重的。漠北的學士檢查不出原因，只說可能吃壞肚子吧。」男人聳肩。

　　Charles腦中浮現那名為Alex的少年的面容，印象中這孩子相當強壯，跟他的族人一樣，彷彿脫光衣服跳進冰湖裡抓魚都沒問題，鬧肚子這點小事好像跟Alex完全搭不上線。

　　

　　「昨晚大夥都吃一樣的食物，卻只有他肚子痛。」男人碎唸著，似乎對於Alex的不適感到費解。

　　「怎麼聽起來就像是被人下毒似的？」公爵大人打趣著，但下一秒他與男人同時想到了什麼。

　　

　　他們同時將目光移到床邊，盯著那歪著頭裝作無辜模樣的雪地狼。

　　

　　「Chuck？」男人喚著，被喚者起身，往後退了兩步，接著逃離現場。

　　

　　Charles覺得眼前畫面充滿趣味，Andrea則甩甩頭，接著也走了出去。

　　

　　「你的狼比你有情有義。」公爵大人說著，暗示意味濃厚。接著他翻過身，準備下床。

　　

　　說時遲那時快，他還沒站穩就被男人伸手拉住，並再度跌回男人的懷抱中。男人放肆地親吻著他，手如入無人之境，快速地握住公爵大人的私處，並淫穢地摩擦著它。

　　

　　「我的錯。」男人在Charles耳邊低喃，「請大人讓我好好的彌補我的罪過。」誠摯的字語和男人略微邪惡微笑相左。

　　

　　※※※

　　白女巫預言接下來的冬天是北境從未見過的嚴寒冬季，嚴冬降臨的日子會比以往的冬季還長，沒有作物可生長、收割，動物們也紛紛冬眠不再現身，這是一種變相的飢荒。因此，游牧民族的長老們商討後決定詢問漠北貴族，是否能讓族人們在漠北城堡待過這次的冬季？為了表示友好，Harris大人答應了此請求，這意味著幾個月後大批的游牧民族將會進駐北境，有些可能會繼續往南遷徙尋找可以過冬的地方。

　　

　　「如果族人們都在漠北城堡的話，那麼守望者的工作量就會減少許多，屆時我會有比較多的時間可以在你們的北境隨意旅行。」

　　

　　男人坐在床沿說著，視線緊盯著正在著衣的公爵大人，後者信手拾起男人之前送他的小布袋，掛在自己的脖子上。

　　

　　「所以？」公爵大人揚眉，邊拉緊腰帶邊走向還坐在床上的男人，他單膝塞進男人的兩腿之間，並以俯視的角度瞅著他。

　　「之前的邀請還算數嗎？」男人伸手攀上公爵大人的頸子，將對方拉下來，淺嚐殷紅色唇瓣的滋味，「我會去你的城堡找你。」

　　

　　公爵大人微笑，不語，用回吻以示回覆。

　　

　　※※※

　　在很久很久以後，公爵大人才從Lady Irene那裡聽到，原來一開始男人其實看不懂公爵大人的信，因為他不識字。當男人第一次收到公爵大人的信時，他逮到機會就請Lady Irene將信念給他聽，直到男人能夠把那封信的內容完全背誦出來為止。根據Lady Irene的說法是，此後，男人找了跟著游牧民族一起在極北區考察事物的學士們，請學士們教他認識字、學寫字——即便男人不承認有這回事。

　　而在男人來拜訪北境城堡之前，公爵大人收到了一封歪歪斜斜的字體的信，上頭沒寫什麼，內容只提及何時會抵達公爵大人的城堡，以及署名。

　　在好多年以後，Xavier家族的收藏室裡依舊保存著這封信，還有那只漂亮的鹽湖結晶——即便Xavier的子孫們不大清楚這兩件來自極北區的物品與北境城堡有怎樣的關聯，但他們都聽過一個古老故事，發生在很久很久以前的漠北城堡，關於食靈怪的故事，關於一隻雪地狼及一位智勇雙全的Xavier公爵大人的故事。

　　

　　

　　

【Watcher 番外篇完】

  



End file.
